En la oscuridad la luz aparece
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: Una situación desesperada vive la soberana de Hyrule cuando es secuestrada por un grupo rebelde, tendrá que enfrentar el horror de lo peor que hay en Hyrule si quiere conseguir más días de vida... y quién sabe, salir del embrollo en una pieza. Rated M por VIOLENCIA bastante... violenta y detallada. Pequeño LEMON al final. Link*Zelda
1. Capítulo 1: Por amor a mí tierra

**Los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen a mí sino a Nintendo y yo publico este fanfic solo por entretención sin fines de lucro. **Halá ya lo dije.

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Y aquí les traigo mi segundo fic, aviso de inmediato que no se como sea la aceptación de este porque en realidad yo al menos nunca había leído algo tan así XD** (quién sabe quizás está prohibido publicar cosas así y me estoy metiendo en un lío o.O)

**No lo recomiendo para menores porque hay muuuuucha violencia (por eso es rated M)**

**En fin se me ocurrió cuando... en realidad no lo se, solo quise escribir algo así medio trágico y resultó esto: una pila de páginas de sufrimiento y amor jajajjaja. **

**Por cierto es probable que me haya pasado con los puntos suspensivos... es que los amo XD**

**Ya me callo. A leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Por amor a mí tierra.**

-Me tragué el grito cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza los dientes y solo pude relajarme unos segundos antes de tener que soportarlo de nuevo, la tercera vez que pusieron el fierro al rojo vivo sobre mi pierna simplemente remití el grito en un gemido ahogado en mi boca.

-Vaya hueso duro de roer… vamos princesa, o comienzas a hablar o te quedas aquí conmigo toda la maldita noche. Y no dude que pronto será peor que esto.

-Jamás diré nada, antes muerta.

-Pues muerta será, enviaré a tu amada ciudadela una lanza con tu cabeza en la punta. Por su puesto no de mataremos así nada más, primero tendremos que probar tu teoría de ''antes muerta'' Apuesto mil rupias a que nos darás lo que queremos antes de que tenga que usar esto-me mostró una daga serrada bastante pequeña-para cortarte el cuello.

Tragué saliva y respiré nerviosa, apenas llevaba unos días sentada en aquella silla que ya odiaba bastante, apenas había soportado unas cuantas sesiones de tortura… ¿podría soportar el dolor que me impusiesen hasta morir sin decir ni una sola palabra? Me habían entrenado para controlar mis emociones, sí, pero el dolor era algo distante de aquello… lo más parecido que hubiese sentido en mi acomodada vida como princesa y luego soberana de Hyrule, había sido el entrenamiento con Impa, mi más leal sirviente, niñera, amiga, maestra y hasta madre tras lo temprano de la muerte de la mía propia. Esto ya había sobrepasado el dolor muscular más intenso que hubiese sentido. Pero era mi deber, jamás iba a traicionar a mi amada tierra, y menos si significaba que estos tiranos iban a hacerle cosas horribles a sus, en mayoría, pacíficos habitantes. Entonces… ¿iba a ser capaz?

-Me gusta esa cara, hermosa, y ahora te presentaré algunos trucos nuevos… ¿nada para mí, segura?

Dándome cuenta de la expresión de desespero que tenía puesta la controlé en un segundo y usé mi mejor cara de pocker.

-Como desees.

Impa me hacía entrenar duro, y generalmente salía golpeada del entrenamiento… pero nunca había recibido un puñetazo de esa magnitud en la mejilla, estaba tan pasmada que apenas pude reaccionar antes de sentir un segundo golpe en la mejilla contraria, casi fue como si me desviara la mandíbula. Jadeé con el siguiente golpe en mi estómago y me quedé doblada un minuto; de pronto caí al piso apenas pudiendo poner las manos frente a mí, me habían soltado las muñecas que me ataban a la silla por detrás, antes de intentar ponerme de pie recibí una patada en el vientre y luego otra que me tiró al piso de espaldas, si tan solo pudiese recuperar el aire…mi vestido roto y cortado estaba lo suficientemente corto como para poder moverme con soltura. Un hombre en la esquina junto a un montón de cosas le tiró algo al que estaba parado a mi lado sin mediar palabra, al ver el mazo cayendo hacia mis piernas reaccioné de pronto y me puse de pie con una pirueta, aprovechando de conectar un golpe bajo su barbilla con toda la fuerza que tenía, quedando regado en el piso aun con el mazo en la mano, inconsciente. El otro me miró y aproveché un instante para tomar aliento, luego me pasé de una voltereta usando su hombro y di un codazo hacia atrás, trató de agarrarme, pero me pasé debajo de su brazo extendido para intentarlo y frente a él tomé su cabeza tirándola hacia abajo y conectando un rodillazo, y luego otro y para rematarlo con un grito apunté un codazo a la nuca; iba a voltearme para coger cualquier arma de la mesa cuando me derribaron con un golpe de algo pesado… caí al piso viendo doble y vi a alguien levantando algo grande y luego usándolo contra mí. No supe nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una celda oscura y húmeda, colgada de grilletes que se afirmaban del techo. Removí los brazos incómoda, los tenía helados y acalambrados. Me habría gustado sobarme la cabeza que me estaba matando.

-Oh Diosas… cómo he podido fallar… era mi única opción de escape y dejé que me atraparan… ¡tonta!

De haber podido golpear mi frente lo habría echo. Me puse de pie ya que las cadenas lo permitían y suspiré de nuevo, no podía abrir muy bien el ojo izquierdo y me ardían varias partes del cuerpo, las quemaduras sobre todo.

Miré el lugar con detención y me percaté de algunos detalles importantes, una palanca en el extremo de la habitación debía de servir para bajar o subir la cadena que me ataba, la puerta era de madera y metal, con un par de rejillas para ver y pasar la comida… que no sabía cómo iba a conseguir atada como estaba, la única ventana era rectangular y con barrotes, alargada de tal forma que no cabría ni mi brazo por allí… dejaba entrar los únicos rayos de luz y estaba en el techo.

Estaba pensando en cosas triviales para olvidar que estaba hambrienta y sedienta, cosas como en lo bien que se sentía la brisa matutina, el cabalgar bajo la lluvia, comer tu desayuno favorito… estar en la plaza central de la ciudadela la semana de aniversario de nuestro reino. Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta, abrí los ojos lentamente para toparme con los de mi… principal captor, al que había noqueado y ahora mi miraba con cólera contenida. Uno de los otros tenía la nariz rota que le había dejado, el tercero era nuevo.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?-dije sin temor-porque yo sí.

No me respondieron de inmediato.

El líder palmeó un martillo contra su mano, me quedé fría.

-Oh lo haré, no te preocupes. Levántala un poco.

El tercero se acercó al aparato y la cadena me elevó hasta que no pude tocar el piso.

-Quedamos en una cita pendiente ¿lo recuerdas?

Antes de que nadie volviese a respirar levantó el martillo y con un grito lo descargó contra mi rodilla derecha. Mi alarido desgarrado podría haber llegado al cielo, y esperaba que así fuera… porque estaba perdida si mis Diosas no me ayudaban.

Me dejaban sola un par de días, luego me torturaban… luego me dejan sola otros cuantos… comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa rutina y a temer cuando quedaba poco para que la puerta se abriese, dejando entrar a el trío y a su mesa del terror, solían dejarme la cadena larga para que me moviera aunque en realidad no podía más que arrastrarme sobre los muslos con ambas rodillas echas pedazos, de todas formas terminaba siendo jalada hasta el centro del lugar cuando activaban el mecanismo tras entrar. Ya frente a mí, con el arma que iba a azotarme en las manos, me preguntaban si deseaba decirles algo… cosa que siempre negué vehementemente, no importaba que estuviesen sosteniendo un látigo, extraños aparatos metálicos e incluso frascos con contenidos misteriosos. Mi respuesta era un firme no. Y mientras me torturaban procuraba intentar pensar en otra cosa, distraer la mente de lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo… resolviendo que aunque les dijese todo acerca de la ciudadela, de cómo entrar al castillo, de cuantos guardias habían y de sus turnos e incluso donde vivían, de cuantos arqueros en las almenas, pasillos secretos, las salas de tesorería… aunque les dijese todo eso y más, en el fondo estaba segura que en el mejor caso me matarían, y en el peor seguirían usándome contra mi amado pueblo ¿así que para qué rendirse? Claro que es más difícil decirlo-o pensarlo- que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando tienes una aguja bajo la uña y no puedes parar de gritar. Y noche tras noche me repetía a mi misma que no podía rendirme… o si es que me rendía sería cerrando los ojos para no volverlos a abrir; pero no traicionaría a mi tierra.

Mientras colgaba en mi celda me pregunté si alguien estaría buscándome… bueno, más que eso en realidad, pues sabía que debían de estar como locos levantando cada piedra de las praderas en busca de una señal de mí ¿se rendirían, lo lograrían acaso? ¿Antes o después de que estuviese irreconocible o muerta? Mi secuestro había sido extremadamente sigiloso y ni siquiera había sonado la alarma, nadie se había dado cuenta y quien sabe si habían dejado una nota o algo así, explicando que ya no soportaba más mi cargo y que me iba esa misma noche… me lo esperaría de algunas personas, pero de otras no, como Impa, por ejemplo… Ella era una Sheikah experimentada… estaba segura de que iría por mí tarde o temprano, y que tendría éxito. Mientras veía gotear mi sangre hasta el piso desde allí arriba también recé hasta quedarme dormida por extenuación, pues además de pedir a gritos mentales auxilio también había un problema sustancial respecto a ellas… No era de dominio público que yo poseyera uno de los fragmentos de la sagrada trifuerza, pero sí existían rumores generados por las veces que me había visto obligada a utilizarla frente a otras personas, o a que accidentalmente me hubiese quitado el guante derecho en presencia de alguien… y mis captores ya habían reparado en ella, por lo que procuraban mantenerme débil y bien atada con esos grilletes que me rompían la piel. Por suerte para mí no iba a obtenerla, no podían ni aunque me matasen, o cortasen la mano. No era algo que simplemente se traspasase así como así.

Me abalancé sobre el cuenco medio vació de comida y quedé a centímetros de este, aun intentando atraparlo entre las puntas de los dedos, gemí en desespero y una bota acercó el cuenco solo un poco más, volví a gemir; ignoré cuando se agachó detrás de la comida para mirarme mejor, ya no primaba mantener mi imagen de persona civilizada y muy educada en modales… lo importante era hacer que me diese ese plato, el primero tras tres días sin nada de comida y agua sucia y mal oliente. Si tenía que suplicar, si debía arrodillarme lo haría.

-Debe de ser extraño tener que pedir por algo que has tenido toda tu vida con solo ordenarlo. ¿No es así? Sabes que este plato tiene un precio… ¿estarás dispuesta a pagarlo?

Me retiré parcialmente sin dejar de mirar el pocillo relleno de sopa de cebolla aguada.

-Imagino que no me vas a dar información, pero necesito que te lo comas para que no mueras, por supuesto, siempre puedo hacerte esperar un poco más si no me contentas.

-Qué quieres.-Murmuré, cortante, sus últimas peticiones no habían sido agradables y en realidad había preferido esperar.

-Hmm… ¿Qué tal si tomamos mi última palabra como algo más real? Conténtame _princesa_.

Le quité la vista al plato y la posé en el piso, nunca lo miraba a los ojos si no me obligaba, retrocedí poco a poco para recular hasta mi esquina favorita.

-Oh vamos que no será tan malo, me conformaré si lo haces con la boca, y te traeré doble porción.

Me dio miedo que siguiese avanzando hacia mí pero en realidad no tenía donde escapar, ni siquiera podía levantarme y el solo echo de arrastrarme sobre los muslos ya era doloroso para mis maltrechas rodillas. Siguió avanzando y yo retrocediendo hasta que topé contra la pared ¿iba a rechazar mi negación la vez que me pedía lo más repugnante hasta el momento?

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato, de seguro que tu última vez fu hace… ¿nunca?-se rió a carcajadas y caminó hasta la puerta, activó el mecanismo de la cadena y esta me arrastró hasta el centro de la sala, grité por el dolor aguijoneándome el cuerpo, además de las rodillas también debía de tener algunas costillas hechas polvo y las muñecas me sangraban por el roce, más cuando me arrastraban; y no solo por eso, también estaba aterrada. Quedé dolorosamente arrodillada allí con los brazos hacia el cielo y con la respiración agitada; él se acercó bajándose parcialmente los pantalones… y una cosa era verlo en los libros, otra diferente era eso… y saber lo que me iba a hacer… me escurrieron lágrimas de los ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo, estaba muy asustada y evité su cercanía todo lo posible.

-He de dejar en claro que si intentas algo te arrancaré todos los dientes con un alicate caliente, princesa. Y a diferencia de esto eso sí va a dolerte.

De pronto me agarró del cabello con mucha fuerza y me volteó el rostro con brusquedad, cerré la boca y los ojos con desespero, pero él comenzó a presionar mi mandíbula con la otra mano hasta que me sangraron las encías y tuve que abrirla.

Terminé el plato de comida mezclado con mis lágrimas… hasta que casi estas lo hacían más sabroso. En un acto de rabia e impotencia grité y lancé el par de cuencos contra la puerta, al ser de madera no se rompieron como habría querido. Luego me arrastré a mi rincón y abrazándome a mí misma, acurrucada en el piso, me puse a llorar… por segunda vez… de todas formas estaba agradecida porque no me hubiese echo… nada más. Siempre me repetía a mí misma que podría haber sido peor.

Me habían entrenado para tomar decisiones difíciles, y tomar el valor de voltear el pocillo fue una de las más difíciles de mi vida. La sopa de cebolla se fue rápidamente por lo que podría llamarse baño a muy lejanos rasgos, algo así como un primo en tercer grado de lo que tenía en mí hogar. Me alejé rápidamente de allí y dejé el cuenquito cerca de la puerta como acostumbraba… era la cuarta vez que lo lograba, mi cuarto día de éxito… y era que, tenía la esperanza de matarme de hambre antes de tener que seguir soportando la tortura y la humillación a la que me sometían, que sería una muerte más lenta que la que había escogido. Quizás el no comer me debilitara lo suficiente para caer en la mesa helada que ya conocía el sabor de mi sangre. Eso sí que requería una enorme fuerza de voluntad, tirar esa aguada mezcla olorosa que me mantenía con vida, el decidir no acallar a mi vacío estómago que no me dejaba dormir. Lo peor era que ese día seguramente me iban a dar castigo, nunca pasaban más de tres días sin que molestaran. Y como había previsto la puerta se abrió y me vi jalada hasta el centro de la celda, colgada una vez más; no quería levantar la mirada para ver qué tendrían en las manos, pero lo hice al escuchar un gemino molesto, no porque me molestase, no, el gemido en sí era una mezcla de dolor y enojo. Se me fue el alma a los pies desnudos.

Nadie lo había visto en más de dos años y por esa razón nunca hubiese si quiera considerado la posibilidad de que viniese por mí, y según lo que entendía había sido una de las últimas personas a las que les dijese de su viaje, nunca mencionó si regresaría alguna vez… y allí estaba, vestido con sus ropajes verdes y pantalones marrón claro, debatiéndose con la zarca mirada furiosa contra los seis hombres que lo sujetaban en medio de ellos por unas cadenas largas que se ataban a sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Estaba completamente desarmado, por su puesto. Y cuando me miró supe dos cosas… una era que él sabía que yo estaba aquí de alguna manera, habría besado al que le hubiese encontrado; y segunda que cuando me vio la fiera mirada que destilaban sus ojos permutó por una completamente diferente, horrorizado… pude leer la pregunta en sus pupilas ''¿Pero qué te han echo?'' retóricamente hablando claro, era obvio que me habían pegado hasta dejarme como a un leproso y que estaba más flaca que un Stalfos. Y luego, arrugando la nariz bajando las cejas, volvió a refulgir la ira en él, debatiéndose con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Cómo se atreven, pedazos de cerdos, juro que les arrancaré sus inmundas vidas tan pronto como me suelte!

Se rieron de él, que luego embistió y para sorpresa de todos logró su cometido, pasó las manos bajo las piernas en un salto para dejarlas atadas por delante y se la pasó al cuello al más cercano, ahogándolo mientras los demás jalaban las cadenas o trataban de rodearlo, y como si fuese el cuello de un desafortunado pollo hizo palanca y resonó el horrible quebrar de huesos, cuando el cadáver calló al piso se quedó sin escudo y tuvo que resistir el jalón que le dieron, gritó para animarse mientras hacía lo mismo y logró hacerlos tropezar… yo solo podía maravillarme por su poder y maestría, en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de sentir lástima por nadie… excepto por mí, porque el cabecilla se me acercó a paso rápido, dándole la espalda a los combatientes, y sacando un cuchillo se puso a mis espaldas, sentí el filo en mi garganta sobre algún otro corte poco profundo.

-¡Detente ahora o le rebano su lindo cuellito!

Link, que ya tenía a dos en el piso e iba por el tercero, retrocedió y se quedó mirando el arma, supe que iba a rendirse antes de que lo jalaran hasta tirarlo al piso y a golpearlo y patearlo entre los cuatro restantes como a costal de papas… o de puré.

-Suficiente.-dijo a mi lado, quitando el cuchillo y caminando hasta quedar en medio de los dos.

-¿Están muertos?-preguntó, uno de ellos los revisó y lo confirmó.-par de ineptos, al menos el día de paga era mañana… como sea, volviendo hasta antes de que iniciaras esta escenita. Es obvio que se conocen, aunque claro ¿quién no conocería a Link? El muy bastardo tiene admiradoras para regalar. Lo agarramos metido en las mazmorras superiores. ¿Sabías que ella estaba aquí? He de dudarlo por cómo la miraste, pero nunca se sabe.

Link volvió a mirarme afligido ¿cómo era que lo habían atrapado?

-Y si está vivo es porque me ahorro un buen porrón de rupias al deshacerse de seis de mis hombres y a que precisamente, se conocen.

Se dio un par de vueltas por ahí antes de continuar.

-El juego ha cambiado, _su majestad_, ya he aprendido que no nos dará lo que queremos con tortura física sin importar lo que hagamos… pero existen otros tipos de tortura ¿lo sabía? Parte de tu grandeza se debe al amor por tu pueblo ¿no es así? El joven y apuesto Link-dijo acercándose y plantándole una patada en la cara- es parte de ese pueblo, y estimo que alguien muy querido, después de todo _nos salvó a todos._ ¡Pero mírenlo ahora! Sangrando a mis pies y a mi merced… ¿Qué sucedería, princesa, si algo le ocurriese…?

Mantuve fría la expresión, mas por dentro quería gritar y suplicar que no le hiciese daño. Nadie en el mundo merecería algo así, y menos aun él, el noble chico que había sido granjero y que había decidido salvarnos a todos por su gran corazón, a Hyrule y al mundo crepuscular, sin dejar que se le diese ni una rupia de recompensa.

-Solo es una corazonada, pero ya que usted ha sido tan amable de dejarme sin opciones, ¡ahora las tengo de nuevo! Muévanlos a la celda ocho, de a uno.

La celda número ocho estaba en el mismo pasillo, tenía la misma puerta, pero al entrar se notaba que era más grande, debí a medir unos diez metros de largo y otros diez de ancho. Además tenía dos de los mecanismos cercanos a la puerta, Link ya colgaba de uno, y a mí me arrastraron hasta el otro, evité quejarme frente a él, no deseaba que se preocupase, y menos con lo que se le venía encima por mi culpa.

Nuestro anfitrión no tardó en llegar junto a los dos hombres que ya conocía, cargando la mesa de las amarras hasta quedar entre los dos.

-Este es un buen momento para comenzar a hablar, sabe de lo que soy capaz ¿no sería mejor decirme lo que quiero ahora que el joven Link está entero?

Me sujeto la barbilla-cosa que me dolió porque estaba segura de tener la mandíbula fracturada—y esperó mi respuesta, que no fue ninguna más que mí mirada seria.

-Como deseen. Así tendremos algo para entretenernos por más tiempo, aunque la verdad no creo que eso sea tan así.

Tomó el látigo y sin inmutarse le lanzó en primer golpe al pecho, puestos que le habían quitado la túnica, la cota de metal y la camisa, no pude evitar notar que estaba más tonificado que antes, de echo los últimos vestigios de la niñez ya prácticamente no eran presentes en su rostro; Link apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos un breve momento sin emitir sonido alguno, y se mantuvo firme hasta los veinte, tras lo cual dejaba escapar jadeos. Le dieron diez más antes de cambiar el arma.

Hubo un momento, llegados al caso, en el que no podía seguir mirando, aunque me obligaron a hacerlo a la fuerza… me sentía culpable por cada mueca de dolor en su rostro, por cada espasmo de su cuerpo al recibir un castigo que no merecía… él ni siquiera sabía los detalles que yo tenía en la mente; cada gota de su sangre que caía al piso era mi responsabilidad. Y para peor sabía que él no me iba a dejar darle nada en compensación, ya fuese que siguiésemos vivos para ver el sol una vez más o que muriésemos allí dentro, comidos por ratas o tirados para podrirnos al río o a un acantilado.

Peor fue cuando lo sacaron de la cadena para atarlo a la mesa, se resistió infructuosamente antes de que le ataran las muñecas y los tobillos con las argollas metálicas. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía que te marcasen con un fierro caliente en el muslo… el dolor de las mordidas de esos extraños insectos que parecían carbones al rojo vivo, ese líquido aceitoso y transparente que te hacía pasar por el infierno al caer sobre las heridas; me dolió hasta en lo más profundo el verlo allí, con su fiero orgullo pasado a llevar por el piso sin que pudiese, él o yo, hacer nada al respecto. Aunque el lobo aún no se había rendido siempre da pena ver a uno atado y agarrado a palos sin que pueda demostrar su poder.

Su tortura fue más larga que lo que me hacían a mí, pero al final, cansados ya de azotarle, y dándome uno que otro ultimátum, abandonaron a sala y nos bajaron a ambos bruscamente. Le di tiempo a solas para recuperar al menos la cadencia de su respiración antes de acercarme, arrastrándome por las rodillas, al llegar a su lado no estaba segura de qué debía hacer, verlo allí sobre su costado, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente era casi insoportable. Además apenas me podía mover por lo débil que me sentía, y me tomó un buen rato recorrer ese par de metros a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

Él me ganó la jugada, abrió lentamente sus azulados ojos y apoyándose en su brazo con voluntad férrea logró sentarse.

-Link…-articulé, estirando un brazo dudoso hacia él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, estás demasiado lastimada?

Me miró preocupado y rozó mi hombro con los dedos. No negué ni asentí.

-Lo lamento.-murmuré bajando la vista a mis manos-ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y no se como has llegado hasta aquí, pero supongo que es mi culpa.

-No digas eso, Zelda.

Miró fijamente en dirección a la puerta y de pronto, sorpresivamente, se arrodilló y me tomó en brazos.

-¡Link!

-Shh… No quiero que nos escuchen.-susurró, me llevó casi sin tambalear hasta la pared del fondo y me depositó a su lado con cuidado. Me sonrojé cuando tocó la piel de mis rodillas con cuidado, él lo notó.

-Lamento el atrevimiento, solo deseo ver si puedo hacer algo por ti. Tus rodillas están muy lastimadas, probablemente fracturadas… esos bastardos me la van a pagar caro cuando salga de aquí. No tengo medicina ahora, pero conozco un masaje que ayudará con la inflamación para que duela menos.

-Gracias… ¿Link?

Me miró.

-Te había echado de menos.-le saqué una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti y a todos. Mi viaje no tuvo resultados, pero de todas formas aprendí cosas nuevas.

-Esto… ¿cómo fue que te atraparon?

Me guiñó un ojo y terminó por sentarse a mi lado más cerca, no dejó de masajear mi rodilla al acercarse a mi oído.

-Cuando desapareciste Impa hizo correr la noticia por cielo, mar y tierra porque obviamente no se creía la carta estúpida que dejaron estos tarados. Yo estaba relativamente cerca de aquí ya pensando en regresar y me topé con un grupo pequeño de soldados a los que me uní al escuchar la noticia. Al final me separé de ellos y del grupo mayor en donde estaba Impa, la cosa iba en que cada grupo patrullaría por secciones y se reunirían en un punto especificado cada cierto tiempo. Se supone que si encontrábamos algo teníamos que dar aviso pero yo me fui solo para cubrir mayor terreno y…

-Y te precipitaste y ahora me siento un poco menos culpable.

Él se rascó la nuca como siempre hacía en un gesto de despreocupación y cierto arrepentimiento combinado con alegría.

-Sí, yo encontré este lugar y sabiendo que cuando no me vean por la tarde de mañana asumirán que ando en algo por aquí en la ruta que tomé, Impa sabrá interpretar mi falta.

-En otras palabras… ¿van a rescatarnos?

Casi no pude mitigar mi emoción. Yo ya estaba dispuesta morir allí sin que nadie se enterase.

-Sí… así que solo resiste un poco más, princesa, todo acabará pronto. En dos o tres días echarán abajo este lugar.

Suspiré aliviada y lo abracé impulsivamente, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro. De pronto Link soltó una exclamación y me separé de él.

-¡Lo siento!

-No… no es nada.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde estamos?

-Lejos de la ciudad castillo, a varios días hacia el norte entre un pequeño cordón de cerros que camuflan este lugar… es casi como una casa enorme, tiene tres pisos hacia arriba y yo pensé que quizás te tenían en el último, no vi la pequeña entrada hasta el sótano.

-¿Mucha vigilancia?

-Deben de estar por aquí unos treinta hombres, no más que eso.

-¿Y planean tomarse a Hyrule por la fuerza con solo eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás haya más por ahí. De todas formas la patrulla de la que te hablé contaba con cuarenta y nueve guerreros, cincuenta conmigo. Los aplastaremos en un minuto.

Cerré los ojos y me recargué en la pared, unos segundos después sentí sus dedos rozando mi mejilla izquierda, la que debía de tener morada al menos. Le escuché un pequeño resoplido molesto.

-Espero poder participar, de verdad que voy a hacerlos picadillo, he entrenado y puedo partir troncos en cachitos con solo medio minuto. Ninguno de ellos va a quedar impune por esto.

Entreabrí los ojos para mirarlo, estaba muy cerca, pero después de haber sufrido como nunca en mi vida el contacto tierno de su persona era como tener a un hada cerca.

-Siguen siendo personas.

-Y ya estamos, en eso no has cambiado nada, de ser por ti habríamos encarcelado a Zant para trabajo comunitario y a Ganondorf lo habríamos puesto a enseñar en la escuela.

Me reí brevemente.

-No estoy tan chiflada.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento, su expresión cambió por una de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Es una pregunta estúpida, pero me da miedo que vayas a desaparecer de un segundo al otro, a penas respiras y te ves extremadamente cansada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba tratando de matarme de hambre y por aquí la comida escasea de todas formas. Vienen más o menos cada tres días aunque era peor al comienzo… me duele cada centímetro del cuerpo… no lloro porque no se su pueda hacerlo. Y lo que es peor creo que moriré de todas formas si tengo que ver cómo te hacen daño, lo haría con gusto si eso te salvara ¿Feliz?

-Yo solo…no te preocupes por mí, me siento mejor que cuando entrené zumo con los Goron.

Se puso a buscar algo en la celda y al parecer lo encontró porque se levantó y caminó hacia una pared.

Cuando regresó acomodó un montón de paja cerca y separándome de la pared me puso su camisa, no me había dado cuenta de la piel de gallina.

-Pero no puedes quedarte sin eso, es tuya.-noté el rubor en sus mejillas y luego miré disimuladamente mi cuerpo… hmm… no era como que estuviese muy cubierta que digamos, en lo absoluto.

-Me parece que la necesitas más, estás muy helada. Anda, ahora necesitas descansar.

Luego, dudoso, me tomó con cuidado y se recostó sobre la paja conmigo en su costado. No lo dudé ni lo pensé, solo me acurruqué allí, a medias sobre su pecho ensangrentado y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Las cadenas no lo hacían muy cómodo, de todas formas sentí uno de sus brazos detrás de mí, con el otro acarició mi antebrazo con cuidado, mi mano estaba echa una pena y mi espalda también, así que esa zona de piel amoratada recibió la caricia de buena gana. Me dormí casi enseguida, a pesar de la sorpresa que me dio al tararear mi nana personal.

Solo había una cosa cierta. No planeaban que él sobreviviese en ninguna ocasión. Link volvió a gritar y una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro, unos segundos después el tubo metálico salió por el otro lado de su antebrazo echando humo, no dejó de intentar revolverse cuando lo retiraron de su carne, la herida prácticamente cauterizada no sangraba al menos. Esperaba de todo corazón que no le hubiese dañado los tendones, un espadachín que pierde la mano…

-¡Hey! ¿no que este es un guerrero?

-Ah, ya entendí la idea, iré a buscar esa cosa.

No entendí el intercambio de palabras, aunque no podía ser nada bueno.

-Antes de eso tenemos un rato… así que tráela aquí. La armadura estaba guardada debajo de una pila de cosas y se va a tardar.

Alguien hizo bajar mi cadena y caí de lleno al piso, apenas podía moverme ya y no luché por sentarme. Sentí que me agarraron de la nuca y me arrastraron hasta quedar alado de Link, como si ya no tuviese una vista espectacular de cómo lo hacían pedazos. Sujetó la cadena de mis manos para que no los moviera y acercó mi rostro al de él.

-Ya está, procede.

Escuché una risa sin poder despegar la mirada a su rostro horrorizado, no por lo que fuera a recibir, sino por mí ¿cómo podía seguir pensando en mí a pesar de todo? Entonces escuché un crujido horrible y algo me salpicó el rostro… pude ver su expresión de dolor transformándose en un grito, golpeando su nuca contra la mesa en desespero por no poder mitigar el dolor. Escuché la risa una vez más. Se me pusieron los ojos llorosos de nuevo.

-Link…-susurré.

-Eh, ¿de verdad no crees que sepa nada? Deberíamos probar de todas formas. Si se conocen entonces es posible que sepa sobre el castillo.

-Quién sabe, quizás ella no va a abrir la boca, pero puede que él sí. Tienes razón con eso.

-Ya no es tan linda como cuando llegó, pero sigue siendo una chica.

-¿Acaso quieres tirártela?

Yo solo me concentré en Link, no deseaba seguir escuchando por nada del mundo, pero él se desesperó y dejando de lado el reciente dolor forcejeó mirándome angustiado.

-Primero tendrías que darle un baño.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

-¡Eh, ya llegué!

Estuve a punto de suspirar por la interrupción, el tipo dejó de sostenerme y me arrojó al piso con fuerza directamente unos metros más allá, poco después fui jalada de nuevo por la cadena. La mano derecha de Link sangraba profusamente, sus dedos no se veían bien en lo absoluto.

Lo desataron parcialmente y le pusieron una especie de armadura encima, alcancé a ver varios espolones metálicos dentro. Luego y para mi sorpresa lo pusieron de pie, aunque apenas tocó el piso dio una exclamación de dolor, evitó caer al piso a pesar de ello.

-¡Agárralo!

Link tomó el palo por reflejo con la mano izquierda e hizo una nueva exclamación, supuse que los espolones se clavaban con la presión… ¿incluso en sus pies? Link no se amilanó y se estaba defendiendo del que iba hacia él con una barra de fierro pero el segundo jaló la cadena y perdió el equilibrio, tras recibir un golpe contundente en el costado soltó un gemido más brusco.

-No Zel, cómela tú.

Éramos patéticos. Llevábamos al menos media hora peleando por quién se iba a tomar el único cuenco de sopa que habían dejado. Reacios a compartirlo. Yo deseaba que él la tomara porque se habían sobrepasado de verdad y estaba tirado casi sin poder moverse, y ya que yo no podía cargarlo ni moverme casi nada tampoco, nos habíamos quedado prácticamente donde habíamos caído. Link quería que yo comiera porque alegaba que iba a desaparecer si no lo hacía.

-Zelda, tú llevas aquí mucho más tiempo, yo ni siquiera tengo hambre aun. Así que bébela, tienes que estar fuerte. Y no me la tomaré ni aunque le pongan un trozo de carne y patatas ahí.

Me tendió el pocillo con la mano izquierda, yo suspiré tras unos momentos y lo recibí. Desapareció en diez segundos.

-Así está mejor.

-¿Ahora si me vas a dejar ver esa mano?

-No.

-Link…

-No. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella y punto.

Volví a suspirar y finalmente me recosté también.

-Lamento no poder llevarte hasta el montoncito de paja.

Nos quedamos callados un rato mirando el techo, nos daba un poco de miedo que nos estuviesen escuchando, aunque la verdad pensábamos que no eran tan listos como para eso. Además siempre hablábamos en voz baja.

-Permíteme felicitarte, has sido muy valiente estando aquí sola.

Di una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa qué me hagan, no voy a decirles absolutamente nada ni ahora ni nunca.

-Así se habla.

-Pero la verdad es que tengo miedo… no deseo morir aun, y me da terror lo que puedan hacerte.

-Estaremos bien, un buen trago a mi botella de jugo de chuchu dorado y recuperaremos fuerzas suficientes para salis de esto.

-¿Tienes de eso? Vaya, leí que eran muy escasas y difíciles de encontrar.

-Estaba en una cueva bajo tierra, metida detrás de una roca protegida por deku babas. Supongo que sí son difíciles de encontrar.

-Link ¿podrías contarme de tu viaje? La curiosidad me tiene sin dormir.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Nada espectacular, viajé de norte a sur y de este a oeste esperando encontrar alguna cosa que nos permitiese contactar con el mundo crepuscular, y a veces ni siquiera eso, necesitaba ver que todo estuviese bien y puse mi espada al servicio de quienes la necesitaban; me dediqué a eso más que nada, ya sabes, Epona y yo, cabalgando juntos por ahí, más perdidos que las cruces de los mapas de Tingle, buscando oponentes poderosos, nuevos conocimientos y personas en problemas. La verdad es que no podía simplemente regresar a Ordon y volver a arrear a las cabras, o a cosechar… o a no hacer nada.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé, se me acabaron los planes. ¿Qué ha sido de tí?

-Nada interesante, resolver los problemas por aquí y por allá, supervisar el mercado, a los pueblos, visitas diplomáticas… creo que lo más interesante ha sido entrenar con Impa, quizás no debería decírtelo, pero ya que no se si vamos a seguir respirando al momento siguiente así que no pierdo nada, ella me está entrenando para convertirme en Sheikah.

-¿De verdad? ¡eso es genial! Quedan muy pocos y me parece que Impa es la única que está en condiciones de seguir aplicando ese arte. La viejecita Impaz de viejo Kakarico apenas si se puede mover.

-Gracias, ha sido duro pero estoy muy comprometida. Además me ha ayudado bastante ahora. Estuve a punto de escaparme ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? Eso significa que eres buena.

-No lo suficiente, me atacaron por detrás y luego….-miré mis piernas y él comprendió.-tú al menos te llevaste a seis antes de caer.

-Tú no tenías una espada y un escudo… espero poder recuperarlos, y también espero que Epona esté bien, aunque es lista y le dije que buscara a los soldados, es probable que ella misma los traiga hasta nosotros.

-Es una yegua hermosa, dudo que exista mejor caballo en Hyrule.

-Supongo que sí… aunque comienza a ponerse más vieja, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que retirarla de las andadas.

-Tú también vas al caso.

-Sí… espera un momento ¿me estás diciendo vejestorio?

No pude evitar reír ante su cara de indignado, era increíble que pudiese hacerme sonreír en esa situación.

-Si así lo quieres, entonces sí.

Miró hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia, me aproveché de esa distracción para arrastrarme un poco más cerca de él, cuando se dio cuenta extendió la mano izquierda y tomó la mía, estaba un tanto pegajoso.

-Lamento estar tan sucio, ya sabes, no he encontrado duchas por aquí.

-Me conformo con que no haya espejos… no me importa que estés sucio, Link. Sigues siendo cálido como cuando te conocí.

No fui la única en sonrojarse.

-Aquella vez podría haberme quedado mirándote todo el día de no ser porque Midna tenía prisas… estaba anonadado, te veías tan… tenaz y capaz. Eres la mejor persona para tu puesto, de eso estoy seguro.

-No digas esas cosas, cualquiera que ame a nuestro hogar lo haría igual de bien.

-Como digas… mi reina.

Al día siguiente aun seguíamos allí, preguntándonos sin decirle al otro si acaso nuestros salvadores estarían cerca. Ambos teníamos miedo de escuchar pasos afuera, de que se abriera la puerta y dejara entrar a más instrumentos de tortura. Gracias al sacrificio de Link yo había podido ''descansar'' un poco más y me encontraba más lúcida que antes; esto resultó ser un problema cuando por la tarde la puerta sí se abrió, nuestro principal culpable de secuestro había venido con su grupo, cargando esta vez la silla a la que me habían atado en primera instancia, que tenía amarras en tobillos, muñecas y cuello. Fue una especie de sorpresa verlo porque ya hacía unos cuatro días que no aparecía. Como siempre las cadenas nos jalaron como a peces—nunca más volvería a pescar—y uno se quedó allí, supuse que para no tener que volver en treinta segundos a bajar a Link de nuevo.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿cómo los trata la vida… mal? Sí, eso había escuchado. Bueno, a mi querido amigo Joseph se le ha ocurrido algo bastante interesante…

Se acercaron a mí con la silla y tragué saliva, me bajaron y ataron.

-Te ves bien hoy princesa, lástima que sea solo por un rato.

-¡Déjala, no te metas con ella!

Ignoraron a mi acompañante.

-Como iba diciendo, él tiene razón después de todo, hasta ahora tratamos de que hablaras tú… y ya que al parecer no estamos bien encaminados… ¿Qué tal si logramos soltarle la lengua a él contigo? ¡es brillante! He visto a los mejores y más honrosos hombres caer ante el grito de sus esposas e hijas. Tendría que funcionar de nuevo.

-Link… si respetas quién soy y a Hyrule… me dejarás sufrir por ellos.

-Zelda…

-Eso dicen siempre, comencemos ahora.

Comenzaron a poner una especie de máquina en mis piernas, era de metal y las cuatro láminas dejaban en medio mis extremidades, las unían algo conectado a una palanca, cuando la jalaron un par de veces para que se ajustaran me dolió el pecho al comprenderlo mejor. Esas cosas me iban a triturar ambas piernas y no había nada que pudiese hacer para defenderme.

-Antes de comenzar haremos la oferta más tentadora, si cualquiera de los dos nos da la información que buscamos les daremos, a Link su libertad, y a ti… Hhmm… que sea sorpresa. Comienza a girar.

La palanca hizo avanzar una cuña que se enganchó en la tuerca, con eso no retrocedería en mecanismo… poco a poco se fue estrechando más el espacio, por el momento solo era molesto y como iban lento me tenían de los nervios, casi mordiéndome los labios para intentar centrar mi mente en no gritar, mientras menos lo hiciese menor sería el dolor de él y mayor sería la frustración de los asesinos. De todas formas no tardó en comenzar a apretarme los huesos, que casi no les cubría más que la piel que me iba quedando, se me escapó un lamento de angustia. El metal ya tibio por mi piel comenzaba a hacer mucha presión en la tibia, comenzando a hacérseme difícil mantener la respiración tranquila, resistiendo aun los gemidos ante el agudísimo dolor.

Llegados a un momento fue imposible, apretaba las braceras de la silla con los dedos, los sollozos caían de mis labios y ya no quería mirar por lo que tenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza de los que aun así escurrían lágrimas. Click. Click. Click. Y con cada uno se hacía peor que el anterior. Solté un primer gemido largo con los labios apretados, y poco a poco se hicieron más frecuentes hasta convertirse en gritos… oh Diosas cómo dolía… pude dar una plegaria mental antes de perder la batalla contra el dolor y decididamente dejar escapar mi angustia en alaridos, a pesar de quedarme momentáneamente sin voz al sentir y oír un par de crujidos.

Una insistente voz repetía mi nombre cada vez con mayor claridad, y me molestó el hecho de comenzar a sentir una molestia persistente. Luego sentí un contacto en mi rostro… no, estaba allí desde hacía un rato, y el malestar incrementó. Cuando este comenzó a hacerse paulatinamente mayor luché por volver a la nada infructuosamente, gemí abriendo los ojos finalmente, el dolor despejaba mi mente con celeridad.

-Zelda-suspiró aliviado, apenas me fijé en sus ojos zarcos, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de palear el calvario como para prestarle atención.

-Quédate quieta.-ordenó, las lágrimas se desperdigaron en mi rostro.

-Duele… me duele mucho.

Era estúpido decirlo porque era obvio, pero aliviaba de alguna manera.

-Shh… lo sé, sé que duele, debes quedarte muy quieta ¿está bien?

Asentí sollozando, sentía algo ligeramente helado contra el infierno de mis piernas, bajé un poco la mirada y vi que había puesto la cadena sobre la piel, estas debían de estar un poco más frías.

-Yo… ¿me he desmayado?

-Sí. Has estado fuera de combate un par de horas.

-¿Le-les dijiste a-algo?

-No lo hice, nos prometí a los dos que no lo haría.

Dejé caer la cabeza aliviada por un segundo, le sentí secar mis lágrimas.

Esa noche no pude dormir ni por un solo momento, y Link se mantuvo despierto a mi lado en todo segundo, intentando consolarme tarareándome y acariciando mis brazos y mi rostro de forma infructuosa.

Dejamos de hablar, o en realidad yo dejé de responderle, estaba tan hecha polvo que apenas podía escucharlo con claridad. El respirar era un suplicio y estaba suponiendo mayor esfuerzo cada vez; estaba bastante ida pero le sentía a mi lado, apoyándome y brindándole a mi ahora frágil espíritu y cuerpo cuidados y todos los mimos que permitían nuestra situación. Ya no importaba nada más que su presencia cercana, la única luz que podía sentir cerca y también la única que luchaba por mantenerme a flote. Sé que volvió a pasar algo malo en un tiempo indescifrable después, sentí que algo no marchaba bien pero de todas formas no importaba demasiado, apenas sentía, apenas era consciente del daño que pudiesen estar haciéndome. A pesar de eso era extraño, al principio me había dolido más, pero luego no tanto aunque veía-sin relacionar las imágenes lo suficiente como para entenderlas—que esos maniacos seguían cerca de mí, y también escuchaba a Link gritando ¿estarían torturándolo también, con que caso si yo no era capaz de hablar por él? Por otro lado había un pequeño rinconcito lúcido en mi cabeza que estaba alterado e irremediablemente aterrado, gritándome cosas que no lograba comprender sobre lo que sucedía, algo que tenía que ver con el peso del cuerpo que sentía sobre mí y el movimiento que hacía… yo estaba más preocupada porque ese movimiento me hacía doler más el cuerpo que por lo que pudiese significar. Giré levemente la cabeza y una imagen me mostró a Link, debatiéndose con furia entre las cadenas que lo colgaban sobre el piso, le escuchaba gritar… esta vez entendí un poco, era una zarza de palabrotas e insultos que de haberlas repetido aunque fuese parcialmente dentro del castillo me habrían castigado aunque fuese ya mayor. Para sumarle a eso tenía frío, el piso estaba helado.

La próxima vez que abrí los ojos estaba todo oscuro, lo hice porque sentía algo en mis labios.

-Toma con cuidado, despacio.

Sentí caer algo en mi boca, lo tragué por reflejo. Subí la mirada y me topé con sus ojos ¿por qué se veían tan tristes? No recordaba haberlos visto así anteriormente. Me las arreglé para subir una mano hasta su rostro, toqué su mejilla esquivando un corte, él mantuvo el líquido cerca de mí con una mano y sostuvo la mía con la otra.

-No entiendo por qué se están tardando tanto, no quedaba tan lejos… quizás fueron por más soldados.

Yo escuchaba, no podía contestarle nada. Pasó un rato en que solo me miró, de pronto arrugó el rostro y vi caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados.

-Lo lamento.-susurró angustiado, sollozó un poco-no sabes cuanto lo siento, eso no tendría que haber pasado jamás.

Ida como estaba solo atiné a frenar una de las gotitas saladas, él volvió a tomar mi mano y la besó. Me sonrió aunque la alegría no alcanzaba sus pupilas.

-Bebe un poco más, te hará bien. Luego debes descansar ¿de acuerdo?

Atiné a seguir tragando antes de ahogarme, después le sentí besar mi frente y volvió a arrullarme hasta que me dormí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del primer cap, espero no los haya deprimido T.T no era la intención.**

**-¿Dónde se metió el ejército cuando se lo necesita?**

**Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente cap.**

**Se agradecen por antemano los comentarios y por leer también, un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores.**

**¡Adiós Hylians!**


	2. Cp 2: La luz siempre encuentra el camino

**Hola a todos de nuevo, sin más aquí va la segunda parte, que ya no es tan sádica por mi parte T.T lo lamento, **_demasiado Shingeki No Kyojin _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: La luz siempre encuentra el camino.**

Abrí los ojos un poco molesta ante la insistencia ''…Zelda, Zelda, Zelda… Despierta Zelda… Zelda, Zelda mírame…'' la persona frente a mí suspiró de alivio.

-¡Rápido con esa camilla!

-¡General!

-Repórtese soldado.

-La amenaza ha sido completamente reducida. En espera de órdenes.

-Busquen quién manda, a él lo quiero vivo bien atado y amordazado, al resto pueden ejecutarlos.

-¡Como ordene!

Sentí que me movían, luego sentí menos frío y después sentí que me levantaban del piso, no como con las cadenas, sino de una forma mucho menos dolorosa y uniforme.

-¿Necesitas una camilla, Link?

-No, aunque quizás sí algo de apoyo.

-Soldado…

-¡Enseguida!

Luego volvió a mirarme, estaba bastante oscuro, pero gracias a la luz de un candil, el tono de su voz y al reflejo de sus ojos carmesí supe quién era.

-Impa… viniste por… nosotros…

-Por supuesto que sí, mi niña. Ya están a salvo, los llevaremos a casa de inmediato. Trata de mantenerte despierta ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente, no me apetecía seguir consciente, pero si ella lo pedía haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

En algún momento comenzó a hacer frío, escuchaba bastante ruido alrededor, el característico tintineo de armaduras, algún que otro grito, órdenes… y caballos, subieron lo que ya sabía era una camilla a una carreta con techo.

-Volveré en un segundo.

Me aseguró. Sentí algo de movimiento.

-¿Link…?

-Sí, Zel, soy yo. Gracias por traerme Risth.

-Por nada compañero.

-Un médico irá con nosotros Zel, ya estamos afuera.

-Eso está… muy… bien.

-Y lo siento, pero alguien se tomó mi chuchu especial.-dijo taimado, me habría reído de haber podido hacerlo.

Se sentó alado de mi cabeza y me acarició la frente con cuidado, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… pero no tenía fuerza, apenas lograba articular las pocas palabras que había dicho.

-Ahí viene Impa con el doctor.

Me limité a escuchar las indicaciones que le daban al médico, Link le estaba haciendo un resumen del estado de mi cuerpo que yo no deseaba oír aunque no había remedio.

Me hicieron tomarme algo que sabía a rayos y luego les dejé proceder como quisieran, no dije nada más y preferí seguir durmiendo, aunque fue algo difícil porque al parecer estaban usando agua o algún líquido un tanto frío para limpiar las heridas antes de tratarlas y me daban escalofríos cada pocos segundos; además dolía cada vez que me tocaban o que la carreta daba un salto ¿Qué acaso el médico no podía ser menos brusco?

Link me dio de beber agua mezclada con algo dulce de a pequeños sorbos. Me quejé lo menos posible mientras sucedía todo.

Me desperté en una superficie cómoda y tibia, lo mejor que hubiese sentido desde que… Link me abrazara para dormir aquella vez, solo que ahora había un poco más de luz.

-¿Mi señora?

-Ya… te dije… que no… me llames… señora… Impa…

Ella sonrió acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Dónde…?

-En tú habitación, en el castillo.

Asentí y respiré cansada.

-Le traeré algo para comer y luego ¿Qué tal un baño? La relajará.

-Suena… bien…

Sobre todo lo de comer, el estómago me rugió de inmediato. Impa se fue un momento y tras la puerta le dijo algo a, seguramente, una criada, que sentí alejarse rápidamente. Impa no me entretuvo hablando, sino que se mantuvo a mi lado acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Link…?

-Está unas habitaciones más allá, descansando. El médico dice lo tuvo que sedar porque se rehusaba aquedarse quieto y está bastante maltrecho. Es bueno que esté de vuelta.

Poco después tocaron y ella regresó con un plato hondo de porcelana blanca y adornos dorados… nada que ver con aquel sucio cuenco de madera aceitoso.

-El doctor dijo que debe comer cosas líquidas y livianas por ahora. De a poco-afirmó, dándome una cucharada, me dolió todo el intestino ante la impaciencia. Era como la mejor sopa de maíz del mundo y de toda la vida, sabía a gloria pura embotellada. Estuve a punto de llorar cuando se acabó bastante rato después, Impa había seguido la palabra del médico al pie de la letra, no se había apresurado por llenarme el estómago… y tampoco se llenó… después de todo ''comida liviana y de a poco''

Mientras tanto habían preparado el baño, y la verdad poco me importó que ella me desvistiese, después de todo era como una madre para mí y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, moverme me dolía bastante, pero ella fue muy delicada al tomarme en brazos, muchísimo para ser la guerrera que era. El agua era una auténtica delicia, apoyó bajo mi cabeza una toalla y poniendo una tinaja pequeña debajo se sentó detrás y comenzó a lavar mi cabello mechón por mechón, el aroma del champú, la espuma y el masaje terminaron por tranquilizar todos mis músculos adoloridos. Trató con cuidado las heridas y con mayor precaución las piernas, que no había querido ver hasta ese momento, no deseaba saber su estado… me preocupada no poder ponerme de pie de nuevo.

-¿Qué dice… el doc… de… mi…?

-Yo soy más optimista que él, pero ya sabe, ellos nunca lo son. Solo necesita descansar mucho y alimentarse bien. Todo va a estar perfectamente.

Había captado el tono ligeramente falso en su última frase.

-Impa… no soy… de…. Cristal.

Ella me miró de reojo un milisegundo, estaba secándome porque no podía quedarme más tiempo en el agua debido a la fragilidad de la piel herida.

-Es verdad, no lo eres. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo ahora?

Asentí.

-Está bien. Estamos preocupados por la condición de los músculos, va a costar tiempo rehabilitarte y va a ser lento… y tus piernas… bueno… no estamos seguros.

-¿Seguros… de… qué?

Ella no siguió hablando de inmediato, nunca le había visto nerviosa y ahora lo estaba ¿tan malo era?

-Yo… Link y yo tuvimos que pelear con el médico con eso, dijo que los huesos estaban tan maltrechos que era poco probable que se recuperasen del todo… él quería…

La palabra estaba trabada en sus labios, sabía cuál era.

-Amputar.-corté, miré el techo unos segundos, asimilando lo que al parecer había adivinado. Esperaba que no tuviesen que hacerlo, creo que prefería tenerlas como peso inútil que no tenerlas.

-Es decir… no podré… caminar… de nuevo…

Bajé la vista al piso, apenas podía razonar todo lo que significaba no poder desplazarme por mí misma.

-De todas formas, también estoy preocupada por el daño sicológico. Si necesita hablar de ello cuente conmigo. Siempre estaré a su lado.

Asentí mientras comenzaba a poner medicina sobre las heridas para luego vendarlas poco a poco, partiendo por mis pies. Ahora que finalmente veía mis piernas prefería no haberlo hecho, parecían una ciruela por el color y la hinchazón, tenía cortes de los que algunos aun sanguiloneaban, se veían realmente mal.

-Aun… los siento… ¿eso… no es… bueno?

Ella me sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, es bueno. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se recupere.

-Gracias.

Tras vendarlas bien me puso un par de inmovilizadores—en todas las fracturas que habían identificado—y me recostó de nuevo, abrigándome bien.

Cerré los ojos derrotada, quizás habría sido mejor no preguntar porque me sentía terrible, me habían dado náuseas y toda la fuerza se había escapado para dejarme sola, acompañada por la desesperación.

Impa abrió las cortinas dejando pasar a luz del sol y estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde tocándome música con su flauta de plata, a exceptuar de las comidas—que iban a ser seis pequeñas por día—y por la noche se quedó a mi lado también, aunque despertaba constantemente asaltada por intensos dolores y calambres que me hacían gimotear y removerme, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando antes de que de la nada apareciese el doctor y me hiciese beber algo, después de eso quedé completamente noqueada.

El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable cuando tenía que estar disminuyendo, el cuerpo entero palpitaba y me afiebraba. ¿Era acaso por la tristeza que se había apropiado de mi corazón? Hacía unos días uno de los miembros de mi concejo había irrumpido en mi habitación pidiendo respuestas.

''_-Lamento la rudeza, pero necesitamos saber qué les ha dicho._

_-No… les he… contado nada.-estaba un poco sorprendida por la brusquedad de su entrada._

_-No mienta majestad, debemos saberlo._

_-Pero… yo no… jamás…_

_-Además está el hecho de su recuperación, entiendo que debió de haber sido una experiencia aterradora, por lo que quizás… debería considerar la idea de abdicar, le daríamos la vida más tranquila que pueda desear cualquier persona, desde luego, todo lo que necesite estaría a su alcance._

_-Yo…_

_-Piense en qué es lo mejor para Hyrule, yo…_

_La puerta se abrió de una patada e Impa entró con el ceño fruncido y pisando con fuerza._

_-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE MANTUVIERAS ALEJADO DE ESTA HABITACIÓN, AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ!_

_-Pero Lady Impa tenemos que…_

_-¡Y UN DEMONIO, FUERA!_

_Si alguien en ese castillo podía hacer lo que hizo ella—llevarse al hombre agarrado por detrás del cuello—sin ser castigado por miedo, esa era Impa. Pero jamás la había visto actuar así. Fue aterrador. Prácticamente tiró a Duck al pasillo y cerró con suavidad, aunque seguí escuchando toda la palabrería consiguiente de lo que ocurriría si se volvía a acercar a mí y de lo estúpido que era por atreverse a hacer algo así en… en mi estado…_

_Tras eso no me había quedado más que soltar el nudo que se había formado en la garganta con esas palabras, mi llanto casi silencioso había inundado la habitación, doliéndome el pecho como nunca por la tristeza que sentía. Un par de doncellas habían entrado percatándose de ello y estaban a cada lado, secando mis lágrimas y murmurando cosas ''tranquilizadoras'' aunque no sabían muy bien que hacer. Rato después Impa había regresado completamente calmada y despidiendo a las mujeres se había arrodillado a mi lado tomando mi mano, yo no conseguía tranquilizarme y ella no dijo nada, lo que era más tranquilizante que las nodrizas._

_-Yo…¿mi pueblo… ya no… me quiere?_

_-Eso es mentira, ese… lord Duck solo lo dijo porque siempre ha aspirado por un puesto más jugoso, no le crea nada de lo que ha dicho._

_-Yo…. Quizás sí… debería… abdicar._

_-Por favor, Zelda, no lo tomes en cuenta. Todo el pueblo te desea lo mejor, incluso te han enviado muchos regalos y flores, todos desean verte cami… en la plaza de nuevo, como siempre ha sido._

_Cerré los ojos rendida, llorar me había dejado muy cansada._

Me sentía como un ave herida en el pecho por una flecha, una que no podía remover y que punzaba constantemente. Comía sin tener hambre, lo que era ridículo considerando lo delgada que estaba, y el hecho de solo ser capaz de mirar por la ventana no ayudaba. Los días pasaban y comenzaba a sentir que jamás iba a pararme de aquella cama de nuevo. El médico había ido a verme cada tanto, con su expresión veía que no estaba satisfecho.

-Me temo que está empeorando-había escuchado decirle a Impa, estaban alejados unos metros, cerca de la puerta, pero tenía buen oído-si sigue así no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarle ¿ha ocurrido algo recientemente? Está realmente decaída y su estado de ánimo influye mucho en la recuperación.

-Hmm… Un miembro del concejo se coló a la habitación y la molestó con preguntas muy turbadoras, tras eso ha estado muy triste. No logro hacerla pensar en algo diferente.

-Ya veo… necesitamos encontrar algo que la anime pronto.

.

* * *

.

Pensaba en los pro y los contra del suicidio cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, me tranquilicé cuando vi su figura, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca y pantalón del mismo tono, sin zapatos, estaba tan cubierto de vendajes como yo, parecíamos unos condenados gibdos.

-¿Es a mí… a quien no deseas… despertar?

Se sobresaltó girándose, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento-restregó su cuello-estaba más preocupado porque nadie me viera ¿puedo pasar?

Asentí y él avanzó hasta sentarse en la butaca cercana a mi cama, me miró con ternura.

-No me dejaban venir, el doctor chiflado ese me ha tenido dopado casi todo este tiempo, y cuando no estoy drogado ¡me amarra a la cama!

Me reí con fuerza.

-¡Hay! Mis costillas… Diosas.

-No era para reírse.-murmuró afectado trágicamente.

De pronto se acordó de algo y rebuscó en su bolsillo.

-Mira, las señoras de la cocina me han dado esto… claro que eso era un secreto.

Me mostró una cajita pequeña, al abrirla dejó ver bombones de chocolate. Tomó uno y lo puso en mis labios ¿para qué preguntar cuando sabes el hambre que habíamos pasado? El dulce se derritió en mi boca y cerré los ojos para saborearlo mejor.

-Están buenísimos.-balbuceó, con uno en la boca.

-Gracias, Link.

Él hizo un gesto militar Hyliano, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-A su servicio. Estoy para usted.

-Ya, tontorrón… no es… necesario.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Impa? Escuché por ahí que iba a salir y por eso me arriesgué a venir.

-Sí, está… afuera… esta tarde.

-Ya veo. Lo siento, te estoy haciendo hablar mucho, mejor que quedaré callado.

-No… anda… cuéntame algo.

Me miró con ternura y puso otro chocolate en mi boca.

-Bien, entonces yo hablo. Veamos… ¡ya se! ¿recuerdas que podía transformarme en lobo verdad?

Asentí, así le había conocido.

-Bueno, parece ser que en algo me afectó, ¡Porque ahora le entiendo a los animales!

Arqueé las cejas sorprendida.

-Bueno, no todo del todo como cuando era lobo, pero lo suficiente para charlar con ellos. Así que una vez…

Me contó una historia donde un gallo le había involucrado en la búsqueda de una pila de gatos que estaban perdidos en un bosque por estar persiguiendo a un mono, y que con la ayuda nada útil de un búho que los quería muertos para comérselos había logrado encontrarlos. Una experiencia que solo le habría podido ocurrir a Link.

Él estuvo largo rato charlando, contándome sobre hermosos lugares y experiencias propias con mímica y todo, e incluso había logrado que la señora que me traía la comida no lo delatara y le dejara quedarse—pero que forma de adorar al chico por su parte, si no le dieron ni un problema cuando se los pidió—y él se encargó de alimentarme aunque le dije que no tenía por qué, insistió. Cuando comenzaba a caer el sol me arropó—tras pedir ayuda para llevarme al baño—y me pidió que cerrara los ojos.

-No suelo cantar muy a menudo, pero en todo ese tiempo que el doctor chiflado me tuvo atado pensé que… bueno, le inventé una letra a tu nana, no sabía si la tenía, así que aquí va.

Jamás en la vida esperé escucharle cantar, la verdad es que su voz era muy bonita, y casi se me quitó el sueño al ver lo que había hecho para mí.

_Duérmete,_

_Mi ángel de luz,_

_Alcanzarás un hermoso lugar._

_Te verás,_

_Llegar a un lugar,_

_Donde encontrarás la paz._

_Ven mi princesa,_

_Hasta mis brazos,_

_Yo siempre te cuidaré._

_Duérmete,_

_Mi angelito_

_Hallarás la felicidad_

_Duermé._

Estuve a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-Oh… ya se que no soy el mejor compositor del mundo, ni de la ciudad, ni de Ordon, ni tampoco el mejor cantante.. quizás sonaría mejor con Lulú… pero…

-Link…-sollocé-gracias… eres… el mejor… de verdad.

-Entonces… ¿sí te gustó?

Asentí y él sonrió.

-Anda, no llores entonces.-limpió mis lágrimas-se suponía que durmieses.

-De nuevo.

Supliqué.

-Está bien, pero esta vez sí dormirás, mi ángel.

Sabía que lo había mencionado en la canción, pero no estoy segura de si le dio el mismo significado que tuvo para mí, me sonrojé y afortunadamente se puso a cantar antes de que se diera cuenta.

**_Impa POV _**

Cuando entré a la habitación a oscuras con el sedante en la mano no me esperaba verlo allí ¿Qué no se suponía estaba amarrado a su cama? Me acerqué pensando si debía o no despertarlo, estaba apoyado en la cama, cerca de ella, y el resto del cuerpo sobre la silla. Le eché un vistazo a Zelda y no pude evitar sonreír. No se removía, ni sudaba, ni tenía ninguna mueca de dolor, solo una sonrisa en su rostro pálido, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Salí de la habitación mirándolos una vez más.

-Doctor, hemos encontrado ''su ánimo''.

Cerré con cuidado y me fui a mi cama por primera vez en… bastante tiempo, entre buscarla y cuidarla no me había acostado allí desde hacía semanas. Y lo hice con una sonrisa..

.

.

.

* * *

** Y ese ha sido el segundo cap ojalá haya sido de su agrado, por cierto no me regañen por la letra que le inventé a la nana de Zelda XD son las dos de la mañana y fue lo único que se me ocurrió y que suena más o menos decente acorde a la canción XD nos vemos chau chau.**

**Gracias por comentarios y por leer.**

**Buenas *AWWWWW* noches. **


	3. Capítulo 3: Almas afines

**Capítulo 3: Almas afines.**

Link era… ¿cómo decirlo? Desde la primera vez que lo había visto me había parecido alguien diferente a los demás. Era un chico al que no le interesaba el precio a pagar, ni el esfuerzo, ni nada cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto. Era un fiero guerrero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero no solo era eso, también tenía algo dentro de sí que simplemente te hacía confiar en él, y también sonreír ¿cómo explicarlo? Era especial. Alguien que nunca se rinde hasta ver su meta alcanzada, alguien con la experiencia suficiente para saber que la vida tiene reveces y aciertos. Y ahora era… era mi amigo, una palabra que solo habría podido confiarle a mi querida Impa y a mi gata Camira, a nadie más.

-¿Así que solo lo mezclas y ya está?-preguntó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Sí.

Le estaba enseñando a hacer pociones, uno de mis pasatiempos entre muchos otros, así que mi habitación era un desastre, nos habían traído parte del equipo y algunas de las pociones fallidas se habían encargado de remodelar… pintando el techo y las paredes; pero no importaba, le daba más vida a aquella habitación.

Link cerró los ojos y vertió el tubo con líquido amarillo en la marmita, cuando vio que no estallaba sonrió y revolvió un poco.

-Que raro, huele bien.

Oh, era cierto, no le había dicho qué era.

-Acabas de hacer… un muy buen… perfume.

Se me quedó mirando con cara de cachorro que no entiende y yo me reí un poco, hacerlo me era bastante cansador, igual que hablar, pero era imposible no hacerlo junto a él.

-¿Un perfume?

-Sí… Impa está… de cumpleaños… mañana.

-¿De verdad? Oye espera un minuto ¿o sea que acabo de hacer tu regalo?

Yo volví a reírme como diciendo que sí y él solo se encogió de hombros.

Link había pasado un mal rato encerrado conmigo en esa celda húmeda y oscura, a pesar de ello no se quejaba casi nada de sus heridas y se pasaba todo el día conmigo, en mi habitación a falta de que yo no pudiera moverme prácticamente nada, y en realidad si decía que ''hiciéramos algo'' en realidad él era quien se encargaba mientras yo le daba indicaciones, pero a diferencia de muchos no parecía aburrirse en lo absoluto, le veía tan concentrado y contento cuando la cosa resultaba que terminaba por hacerme feliz.

-¿Y qué voy a darle yo, alguna idea Zel?

-Ve con… el herrero… le encantan… los juguetes… nuevos.

-Uh, esa es buena idea, ese viejo amigo mío siempre me ofrece buenos productos. Tú eres su aprendiz ¿algo en específico que le pueda ser de utilidad?

-Trae… lo que te guste… y usemos… otra pócima…en el objeto.

-Eso suena de pelos; Iré después del almuerzo… pero…

-Puedo estar sola… un rato.-adiviné.

-Está bien, mientras no hagas nada divertido mientras no esté.

Meneé la cabeza.

Se levantó con su ligera cojera y sacó un frasquito de vidrio, el más bonito que tenía el estante, vertió el perfume dentro y lo tapó con un corcho. Luego lo miró con aire pensativo y se puso a buscar algo por mi cuarto, cuando volvió le ató una cinta dorada en un nudo muy bonito a la botella.

-Así está mejor, lo dejaré en tu armario para que no lo vea.

Asentí y tras guardarlo volvió a sentarse.

-Esto… ¿qué necesitamos para la otra poción?

Miré el libro de tapa blanca y él adivinó antes de que hablara, comenzó a ojearlo y me mostró una página.

-¿Es ese?

Asentí. Se acercó al estante donde estaban todos los ingredientes y sacó los de la lista.

-Link.

Me miró y se acercó para que no hablase más alto.

-Esta… sí que va… a explotar… sin las… medidas correctas.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego se relajó y me guiñó uno volviendo para sacar lo que faltaba.

-Nada de eso… aunque quizás le vendría bien un tragaluz a este lugar. Yo tenía uno.

-¿En Ordon?-el pueblo donde había crecido, me preguntaba si…

-Sí.

-¿No lo… extrañas?-arriesgué, si se iba yo… no sabría qué hacer. Pero debía velar por su persona, no por la mía.

-Bueno… ese es un tema un poco difícil.

-Lo siento…-apunté rápido, no deseaba ser indiscreta.

-No, es solo que me da vergüenza regresar después de todo este tiempo. Me fui y los dejé atrás.

-Te aceptarán… son tu… familia.

-¿Tú crees? Es posible, de todas formas no tengo tantas ganas de regresar aun. Además aquí me engordan gratis.-bromeó.-Voy a limpiar este desorden un poco, creo que no debería dedicarme a hacer pociones más fuertes que un perfume.

No importaba que las mucamas le dijesen que no se preocupara por la limpieza, él se encargaba de todas esas cosas que a mí me obligaban a aceptar la mayoría de las veces. Cuando acabó llegó la hora de almuerzo, me acomodó una almohada en la espalda para que no me ahogara y con mi plato y el suyo comimos tranquilamente… aun sopa, aunque afortunadamente ya estaba más cremosa y consistente; tenía entendido que él podía comer lo que quisiese porque no había estado privado tanto tiempo del alimento y a su organismo no le iba a caer mal como al mío, pero no lo hacía y siempre comía lo mismo que me daban a mí.

-Bien, iré con el herrero y volveré en menos de lo que bala una cabra Ordoniana.

Asentí y él, con algo de duda, se acercó y depositó un suave beso en mi frente, sonriendo antes de retirarse.

Me quedé pensando en sus gestos distraídamente, siempre era delicado conmigo, algo que impresionaba cuando lo habías visto pelear con la espada, solía tocar mi cabello y mis hombros de forma ocasional, y estaba el hecho de que había aceptado recostarse en la cama cuando se lo había pedido, me confortaba tenerle cerca como lo había hecho en la celda, aunque siempre se tendía sobre todas las colchas y frazadas… si Impa se hubiese enterado creo que habríamos tenido que cavar una tumba nueva. O quizás dos.

Resultó que antes de que llegara apareció Impa, que se quedó ligeramente pasmada por ''la nueva decoración'' y ocupó la silla a mi lado.

-Buenas tardes, Zelda.

Afirmé el saludo con la cabeza.

-Te ves cada día mejor, mi niña. No se cómo agradecérselo al chico.

Me ruboricé involuntariamente—como si alguna vez hubiese sido voluntario—y quise gritarme por ello.

-¿Dónde está? Obviamente no en su habitación… el doctor ya se rindió con eso, las nodrizas lo tienen demasiado mimado.

-Salió un rato.-simplifiqué, aguantando la risa.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Y es hora de la medicina.

Negué, estaba bien. Ella destapó un frasco y lo puso sobre mis labios, algo resignada me tomé el remedio que estaba un tanto amargo. A Link se le olvidaban esas cosas casi siempre así que Impa se ocupaba de ello.

-Lamento tener que molestarte con esto.-suspiró, yo negué una vez más, también era hora de hacer curación. Mientras se encargaba de desvendar, limpiar y volver a embetunar las heridas pensaba en la buena calidad de estas, afortunadamente para mí Impa tenía una botella o dos del fantástico chuchu dorado, y untándolo en las heridas estas prácticamente se curaban el doble de rápido y para mejor, no dejaban si quiera cicatrices. Así que en teoría volvería a tener la piel tan tersa como siempre dentro de otro par de semanas.

Cuando terminó me ayudo a hacer algunos ejercicios, aun no debía mover las piernas—algo que estaba resultando eternamente insoportable—pero ya podía hacer rehabilitación a mis brazos para darles más fuerza, tampoco era preferible mover mucho el torso, después de todo tenía un par de costillas maltrechas. A pesar de todo me sentía bastante optimista.

-¿Cómo va… todo?-ella sabía que me refería a los asuntos del reino, no me permitían hacer nada de nada pero de todas formas comenzaba a necesitar saber cómo estaba la gente, si las cosechas estaban creciendo, si había agua suficiente, si los mercaderes estaban activos…

-De maravillas, el viejo Auru lo tiene todo bajo control, no se preocupe por ello.

Él, mi antiguo maestro… otra de las personas en quienes podías depositar tu confianza, y que era miembro de mi concejo, estaba administrando temporalmente, sabía que era de fiar y por eso le había escogido.

-¡Ya llegué Zelda! No te imaginas lo que…¡Impa!

No pude evitar reírme, no estaba segura de si ella le habría dicho algo de lo que no estaba enterada, pero la forma en que pronunció su nombre llegó a ser cómica.

Mi guardiana sonrió y se puso de pie, me acarició la frente.

-Es suficiente por hoy, regresaré dentro de un rato.

-Gracias Impa.

Caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tal el descanso, Link?-él se ruborizó.

-Eh… muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

-Perfectamente.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y Link se relajó audiblemente, luego recuperó su sonrisa y sacó lo que había traído de la bosa, era como una cadena con una punta de flecha o algo similar.

-Tiene un montón de usos geniales, desde agarrarse a las paredes hasta en combate.

-Eso es… genial… ¿empezamos?

Asintió y se puso a mezclar tal y como yo le decía, por suerte no volamos en tropecientos mil cachitos en ningún momento y pudimos remojar el arma sin problemas.

-El libro dice que tiene que quedarse doce horas sumergido, es decir lo sacaremos en la mañana. Es increíble que una pócima pueda hacer esto con un arma.

El efecto era variado, haría al metal más resistente, no se corroería ni con ácido y también tenía un efecto paralizante si rasguñaba la piel.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes entero antes de que me dejaran salir de la cama, no tratar de caminar ni nada de eso, pero sí estar sentada en otra parte al menos. Tampoco se desvelaba nada de la situación ya que no debía mover las piernas aun. Había recuperado algo de peso y por el momento hacía lo posible por la masa muscular. Muchas de las heridas se habían ido sin dejar rastro de lo que habían causado. Link estaba casi como nuevo, era realmente sorprendente ese hombre, se movía como si nada hubiese sucedido nunca.

Lamentablemente había descubierto una grieta oscura que debía saltar: nuestro secuestrador y torturador. Estaba encarcelado y bien atado, habría jurado que Impa lo quería igual que como nos habían tratado. Me había enterado por curiosidad malsana preguntándole a Auru y sorpresivamente había aparecido Impa para explicarnos. Y había dejado en mis manos qué hacer con él.

-No lo sé.-susurré, mirando el césped, Link me había llevado a los jardines y estábamos recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol puestos que hacía calor, de no tener a aquel hombre en la cabeza habría sido de los mejores días. Link también tenía parte en el asunto y parecía estar más decidido que yo aunque no había dicho nada.

-La verdad es que juré que lo iba a matar cuando me soltaran, y no mentía. Lo enviaría de una patada al infierno si fuera por mí.

-Pero…-dudé, era la primera vez que le notaba molesto en ese mes y tanto que llevábamos prácticamente viviendo juntos.

-Sé que eres una persona que rechaza la violencia, compasiva, y lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptarlo esta vez. La verdad es que la muerte no es un gran castigo, sería peor dejarle envejecer y morir en el calabozo… claro que no somos tan bestias como para torturarlo también; pero la verdad es que deseo verlo muerto. Todos los que estaban en ese edificio fueron ejecutados ¿Por qué él no?

-Yo no sé si pueda. Sigue siendo…

-¿Humano? No, dejó de serlo hace mucho.-tomó con suavidad mi mentón y me hizo mirar a sus decididos ojos. Tenía que aceptar que… yo también lo deseaba. Y eso me hizo tomar la decisión aunque siempre me circulaba por la cabeza que yo no era nadie para decidir quién vivía y quién moría.

-Bien, lo ejecutaremos entonces. La cuestión que queda es cómo.

-No se merece público, simplemente ordena que me den la llave de la mazmorra y yo mismo me encargaré del resto.

Le miré sorprendida y un poco asustada. Se relajó expirando.

-Mira, aun sueño contigo, siendo arrastrada de mi lado, dentro de ese lugar… sufriendo por su culpa… soy incapaz de desearle bien alguno a ese demonio. No puedo, tú eres demasiado importante como para que pueda siquiera por un segundo darle mi compasión, me la quitó toda.

No se lo iba a negar, no podía porque en realidad lo deseaba, sabía que estaba mal pensar así pero no habían muchos argumentos a favor de ello.

-De acuerdo, tú serás quien lo ejecute entonces. Pero no irás solo.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Digo…

-Lo estoy, claro, te necesito dispuesto a bajar y luego a llevarme hasta mi cuarto.-sonreí para quitarle peso y él asintió con seriedad.

-¿Pasado mañana al atardecer?

-Como en los viejos tiempos.-acordó.

..

…...

…...

…...

….…...

…...

...

Éramos un comité pequeño, Impa, Auru, Link, dos guardias, dos testigos y yo. Se había dictado la sentencia antes de ayer y hoy se volvía a repetir al condenado. En la mazmorra había un área pequeña construida en tiempos más hostiles que servía para un solo propósito: concluir la sentencia. Y allí estábamos, solo que no como tenía en mente, porque Link se rehusaba a matar a alguien indefenso fuese quien fuese este y se le había concedido una espada, aunque carecía de filo mi amigo no sabía eso y el condenado tampoco. Link estaba parcialmente recuperado y no era infalible. Yo, sentada en una silla que no tenía nada que ver con el entorno, estaba en medio.

-Que se proceda a la sentencia.

Ordené, ya había dicho los cargos y la sentencia misma, ahora solo quedaba el culmine. Link avanzó levantando la espada y el hombre se quedó donde estaba, esperando.

-Vaya héroe.-escupió al piso. Antes de la palabrería había tenido tiempo de insultarnos a los dos, no le habíamos respondido pero Link estaba cada vez más tenso, sobre todo al mencionar mi… ''desfachatez'' al hacer que me llevasen en brazos hasta la silla.

-Te juré que lo haría cuando quedase libre ¿lo recuerdas? Y lo haré sin ningún remordimiento. Agradece que no te dejara aquí por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Sin decir nada más Link tomó el mango de forma que la espada quedó paralela y vertical a su costado derecho, lanzó un grito de guerra y prácticamente despegó hacia su enemigo, que frenó cinco embates—seguramente por cortesía de nuestro espadachín, porque no se le equiparaba ni estando débil—y le clavó la espada directo en el corazón, el preso emitió un sonido ahogado de dolor y lanzándome su última mirada, que respondía de forma inescrutable, soltó su último aliento y puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer el peso sobre Link, que retrocedió antes de mancharse con la sangre, quitándole la espada bruscamente, la limpió en la ropa del caído y volviendo a nuestro lado le tendió la espada a uno de los soldados.

-Concluye la ejecución. Que quede registrado.

Y con eso todo había terminado, Impa le había sacado toda la información que quería—nadie sabía cómo ni cuando—y podíamos estar seguros de que no existía amenaza alguna. Ahora solo debía regresar todo a la normalidad… Miré mis delgadas piernas, que aun dolían.

. . . .

. .

.

Las cosas se animaron unos días después cuando link llegó a mi habitación con un extraño sitial.

-¡Sorpresa! Le comenté al herrero esa vez que fui a buscar el regalo de Impa-que estaba a su lado- y me dijo que tenía una idea en mente, hoy fui y me dio esto.

-Yo… ah… gracias, pero ¿qué es eso?

Él no perdía la sonrisa.

-La llamó silla de ruedas, después de todo, es la combinación de una silla y un par de ruedas. Así podrás moverte un poco más mientras recuperas fuerzas.

Se acercaron con el extraño artefacto, yo hacía un rato que estaba pintando un cuadro, que había quedado completamente relegado con la famosa silla.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-E-está bien.-respondí. Me levantaron de la cama y me sentaron en la silla, que tenía un par de bases para apoyar las piernas ligeramente levantadas de forma que no se movían.

-Mira, puedes usar las manos para mover las ruedas grandes, si mueves una sola la silla se gira, y las dos avanzan. ¿No es genial?

Probé moviendo y funcionó, reí un poco.

-He de darle mis más gratos agradecimientos al señor herrero.

-No vayan a emocionarse demasiado ustedes dos, no quiero verlos rebotando por las escaleras

-Hu, está bien Impa, no hay problema.-Link se puso a mi lado, detrás de la silla.-no dejaré que le pase nada malo. Mira, también te puedo llevar yo así…

Contar con un poco de movilidad autónoma de nuevo era algo refrescante y me permitía más posibilidades, además Link no tenía que darse la latosa tarea de llevarme para todos lados… aunque si queríamos bajar al jardín tenía que hacerlo porque la silla no era a prueba de escalones. Yo no le decía nada, pero estaba un poco asustada por tener que pasar el resto de mi vida sobre ella, el momento en que el doctor diera el victo bueno para intentar rehabilitar mis piernas era algo que me emocionaba y que por otro lado temía mucho. Todos guardábamos esperanzas en el jugo del chuchu, aquel insecto gelatinoso que gustaba de atacar a los desprevenidos para comérselos, yo las tenía casi todas apostadas ahí, y por qué no, en mi fragmento de trifuerza; solía pasar mi mano derecha sobre las lesiones mientras rezaba y me pareció que algo de fuerza lograba entregarles.

Una tarde nos encontrábamos observando el atardecer en silencio en mi balcón, los cuadros que habíamos estado pintando juntos estaban en sus trípodes, le había ayudado a trazar los colores sobre el lienzo sosteniendo su mano sin temor. Y era que una duda se alzaba en mi cabeza y que me tenía más distraída de lo usual. Él ya estaba bien y podía irse cuando le diese la gana, sabía que estaba allí solo para cuidarme pero…

-Link.-susurré, él, que estaba sentado justo a mi lado en la banca de la terraza, quitó la vista del anaranjado cielo y me miró, no así yo, que la mantuve fija en el horizonte.

-¿Sí…?-me animó a hablar, yo me mordí el labio por dentro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él no respondió de inmediato, respeté ese tiempo con nerviosismo, sabía que había captado la pregunta completa ''¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te vayas?''

-Aún no he pensado en eso.

Bajé la mirada, sintiendo sus brazos en torno a mí, sin si quiera darnos cuenta estábamos abrazados, y era muy confortante.

-¿Deseas que me vaya? Lamento si te he incomodado-retiró los brazos y comenzó a separarse un poco de mí- estoy mucho tiempo contigo y no se sí…

-¡No!-le corté-no quiero que te vayas. Contigo me siento viva, me siento… feliz Muy feliz.-decidida lo miré a los ojos, que estaban expectantes.-Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a quedarte aquí, sé que te gusta viajar, y cabalgar, ser libre; y eso es parte de ti… yo… si te quedas conmigo… no quiero atarte a mi responsabilidad, no quiero que pierdas la libertad que yo no tengo. Y tampoco quiero que te quedes si es porque sientes que es tu obligación. No puedo hacerte eso.

Suavizó su mirada, la mía por el contrario estaba un tanto tensa.

-Solo te diré una cosa. Y quiero que me creas. Si nos hubiesen encerrado en esa celda por el resto de nuestras vidas, no me habría importado gastar todo mi tiempo contigo, sin importar las cadenas, porque me siento feliz cuando estoy cerca de ti, me siento completo… es como si lo que estuve buscando en todo mi ridículo viaje hubiese estado justo frente a mis ojos y no me hubiese dado cuenta. ¡Y que tonto fui! En ese momento tú ni siquiera eras una opción, me eras inaccesible, un objetivo tan inalcanzable que ni siquiera lo consideré. Por todo eso… agradezco que nos hayan encerrado juntos, porque me di cuenta de que no importaba qué estatus tienes respecto del mío al menos para mí, tú me haces feliz. Tú y nadie más.

Había tomado mis manos entre las suyas, se me cayeron algunas lágrimas de emoción.

-Es decir que…

-Que te amo.

-Link… y yo a ti… también te amo.

Él sonrió con fuerza sin dejar de mirarme y juntó nuestras frentes, que estaban ya bastante cerca.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Y con un suspiro se adueñó de mis labios, primero en un contacto tímido que se tornó en un acto más apasionado y firme, le devolví el beso rindiéndome a nuestros sentimientos, sintiendo luego como separaba nuestras manos para abrazarme y juntar nuestros labios con algo más de fuerza, apoyé las mías en su pecho y nuca.

-Temía estar sobrepasándome en mi cercanía sin saber si me correspondías.-susurró, muy despacio en mi oído tras separarnos aunque seguíamos abrazados.

-Link, sin ti ni siquiera estaría aquí, cuando te vi… y comenzaste a animarme y a cuidarme, y ahora que sigues asiéndolo, no habría tenido el valor de continuar sola.

-Eso habría sido terrible. Eres la mejor persona que tiene este reino.

-Ese eres tú. La gente te adora.

Se separó de mi tras besar mi mejilla, para verme a los ojos.

-Parece ser que no conoces la opinión pública sobre la soberana de Hyrule.

Suspiré y sonreí.

-¿Vamos a discutir ahora?-pregunté en tono especulativo.

Emitió algo similar a un gruñido mezcla de sonido y acercándose repentinamente me robó un beso, y se acercó a mis labios varias veces más antes de alejarse un poco de nuevo. Yo estaba en el tercer cielo.

-Espero que no sea tan malo… se podría decir que no he besado a más de una chica y fue ella la que lo hizo.

Decidí no ponerme celosa, si era verdad lo que decía después de todo él no había besado a nadie nunca.

-¿De verdad? Eso me suena a una buena historia.

Se rio con ganas, repentinamente feliz.

-Oh no quieres oírlo, hasta yo estoy bastante traumatizado aun.

-Opino que no hay problema con… tus besos. Yo tengo menos experiencia aun.

Rozó nuestras narices y avanzó acariciando mi mejilla contra la suya, depositando sus labios con suavidad bajo mi oído.

No sabía cuando se había transformado en amor, toda la estima que le tenía ¿había sido siempre este anhelo? Le apreciaba desde siempre sin dudarlo… quizás él tenía razón y, después de todo, aquel tiempo de interminable dolor del que habíamos pasado juntos una parte había sido necesaria para que todo esto sucediera ¿de qué otra forma nos habríamos visto de nuevo en las mismas condiciones? Tenía que agradecerle a aquel hombre del que no había preguntado su nombre—ni quería preguntarlo—porque finalmente, gracias a su ambición ambos nos habíamos hecho algo más que conocidos, y luego algo más que amigos. Estaba contenta de que finalmente se esfumara esa duda. Aunque seguía preocupándome Link, si se quedaba a mi lado finalmente se convertiría en el soberano de nuestra gente ¿estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse? No era una tarea sencilla. Aunque yo deseaba que fuese mi rey, que ocupara la corona que había llevado mi padre hasta el día de su muerte cuando me dijese que escogiera bien a quien darle esa corona, un objeto que tenía más que un simple peso material. De pronto me reí tontamente, imaginando lo lindo y majestuoso que se vería con la pieza de joyería.

-¿Hmm?

-Oh no es nada. Solo estoy contenta.

-Vamos dentro, ya está helando aquí.

Me tomó acunándome en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama para sentarme.

-Llamaré a alguien, vuelvo enseguida.

Supuse sonrojada ante la idea de que era demasiado pronto como para pedírselo a él, así que le dejé ir a buscar ayuda para cambiarme de ropa y llevarme al cuarto de baño. Cuando estuve lista y todos se habían ido nadie se preocupó por su presencia allí, ya era costumbre; me arropó con cuidado y a diferencia de antes besó mi frente y luego mis labios.

-Buenas noches.-susurró, acariciando mi cabello.

-Buenas noches, Link.-respondí, con una mano en su mejilla.

Se cubrió con una manta tendiéndose a mi lado y cruzó un brazo por mi cintura, me sonrojé y agradecí la oscuridad aunque de todas formas me agradó. Quería que aquella fuese la primera de muchas noches abrazados, juntos.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tercer cap termiinado, como ven pasamos de horror a amor en un paso XD lo siento si el cambio es muy radical, supongo que después se va a poner más meloso jjajajaja porque no soy capaz de hacer lo que hace la mayoría... que es hacer 20 capítulos y que después de todo eso recién se den un beso... neee no es mi estilo. La vida es muy imprevisible para eso. ¿La buena noticia? no creo que nuestros amados personajes sigan pasándola ni remotamente tan mal... de hecho... hasta quizás la pasen ****_demasiado _****bien. XD **

**Y con eso en mente me despido. Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y por dedicarle tiempo a la lectura. Nos vemos próximamente, en lo que creo será el último capítulo (nada seguro, quizás sean dos más)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Días sobre las nubes

**Y con este capítulo... doble de largo adicionado... se acaba el fick. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, entre mucho debate mental al final decidí sí añadir un poco de escena para adultos XD nada terrible, no quise que el par fuera super porn-star puesto que era su primera vez y con eso me apegué a la realidad XD**

**A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4:**** Días sobre las nubes.**

Podría decirse que gruñí, apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo que estaba significando estar más o menos de pie, con las rodillas un tanto flectadas y aun con su apoyo bajo los hombros la tarea se me estaba haciendo insoportable con su ayuda y todo.

-Cariño…

Susurró él, en un tono preocupado, pero yo no quería rendirme aun y suponiendo que él lo sabía no hizo mas fuerza por mí.

-Solo un poco… más.-articulé, dejando escapar un jadeo, pero antes de lograr estirar del todo las rodillas tuve que dejarlo al instante, Link aguantó todo mi peso mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento, me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

-Aún es muy pronto y lo estás haciendo muy bien. No te desesperes.-me dio un beso en la mejilla, estaba tan concentrada en no llorar por la frustración que apenas lo noté; quizás después de todo el doctor tenía razón y no iba a poder pararme de nuevo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y acarició masajeándome desde los pies hasta las rodillas y ligeramente más arriba, con lo nada que había hecho y ya me dolían los músculos… o lo que tuviese en ese momento, ardiendo como si hubiese hecho cien sentadillas seguidas.

-Quiero continuar, necesito seguir.

-Pero no así. No quiero que te frustres antes de tiempo. El doc dijo que debías partir por lo más básico. Sabes que es contraproducente, te harás daño en vez de progresar.

Se puso de pie a mi lado y me recostó en la cama, se subió para quedar más cerca y arrodillado me ayudó a estirar y a levantar las piernas en uno de los muchos estiramientos que me habían indicado y que en realidad no podía hacer yo sola.

Me dirigió una mirada nuevamente preocupada unas cuantas series de ejercicios después, no sé qué cara debía de tener yo en ese momento.

-Zelda, nadie te está presionando ¿entendido? Iremos poco a poco y así te podrás mover tú solita en un par de semanas. Te llevaré a pasear al lago Hylia y las praderas del oeste… y poco a poco retomaremos tu entrenamiento si quieres. Pero tienes que irte despacio.

No le respondí. No podía decirle que el solo hecho de hacer esos movimientos auxiliados me dolían como el fuego, era como los fierros calientes en lo más hondo del hueso.

Mi figura estaba en su peso mínimo y ya no me veía como un esqueleto, todas las heridas que no eran fracturas habían desaparecido y estas últimas eran mi único recordatorio constante de lo que había sucedido. En cuanto a mis actividades cotidianas… aun no me dejaban meter baza en nada que pudiese ''causarme estrés'' por tanto pasaba las horas junto a Link, que cada día se mostraba más cariñoso—algo que definitivamente era de valor inigualable—y siempre se las arreglaba para tenerme sonriéndole todo el día, me ayudaba con los ejercicios, me llevaba a donde quería, me traía cosas… ¿qué habría sido de mí sin su persona? Había leído a cientos de personajes enamorados, definiciones del amor e incluso teorías sobre elementos que lo construían dentro de nosotros, pero sentirlo era infinitamente distinto y muchísimo mejor, aquel sentimiento cálido que te llenaba todo el cuerpo y te hacía sentirte liviana y contenta… y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba abstraída en mis pensamientos, él se había inclinado sin si quiera percatarme para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos, abrí ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego me dejé llevar y junté nuestras bocas un poco más, acariciando su rebelde cabello y él con una mano en mi cintura. Cuando se separó de mí no lograba conectar mis pensamientos, no lograba recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de él y su acción. Y estaba segura de que ese era el objetivo. No estaba en mis cabales ciertamente, en lo absoluto, menos aun cuando me apoyé en mi brazo debilucho para alcanzarlo una vez más con algo que me habrían enseñado como ''atrevimiento'', dándonos un beso mucho más apasionado, reemplazó mi soporte por su abrazo, sintiendo sus suaves caricias en mi espalda.

Se quedó tendido a mi lado un buen rato, haciendo vueltitas con mi cabello mientras me miraba.

-Antes la expresión ''es tan hermosa como una princesa'' era adecuada… ahora más bien he de compararte con un ángel.

Me dio la risa tonta.

-¿Así que me llevarás de paseo?

-Esa es una promesa.

-Es bueno saberlo, nos desearé suerte evadiendo a los miembros del concejo y… a Impa.

Se le fue todo lo romántico de la mirada cuando la mencioné.

-Yo… eh… nosotros lo lograremos. Somos un espadachín y una Sheikah, nada más ni nada menos.

-Media Sheikah querrás decir.-murmuré, amurrada; iba a ser en el mejor de los casos una verdadera cama de clavos tener que entrenarlo todo de nuevo, desde el principio.

-Nah, en un tiempo más podrás patearnos a todos a tu antojo.

-Hey, he de preguntar ¿qué les pasa a todos con Impa? Admito que puede ser a veces un poco amedrentadora pero… es una gran persona, y de hecho creo que solo la he escuchado gritarle a alguien tres veces a lo sumo.

-¿A veces? A ti te mira con cariño siempre, a los demás… no tanto, podría decirse que simplemente te dedica una de esas miradas escalofriantes y un par de frases con tono de hielo y ya no te atreves a contradecirla si quieres seguir entero.

Me reí disimuladamente.

-¿Te amenazó, a tí?

Link miró para otro lado y se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

-Solo me dijo que…-se puso colorado-no intentara nada raro contigo.

-Hmm…

-¿Hmm…?-inquirió.

-Me cuesta creer que no confíe en mí, nada más. Mi educación ha sido muy clara en ese respecto.

-Ya, pero antes no tenías… pero Diosas que despistado soy. ¿Puedes darme un par de horas?

Parpadeé confusa ante el repentino cambio de conversación.

-Ah… sí, claro. ¿Puedo preguntar?

-¡No!.. lo siento, no aun, pero ya lo verás.

Se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y salió disparado cual potrillo ¿qué había sido eso?

Por suerte había recordado llamar a alguien, que casualmente fue Impa.

-¡Impa! ¿cómo estás hoy?

Ella sonrió y se sentó en mi cama, yo estaba sentada sin más apoyada contra el respaldo, me cubrió con una colcha hasta la cintura.

-Estás feliz este día. Me encuentro bien, gracias. Link salió disparado por el pasillo y me preguntó si podía venir.

-Ah, sí, algo se le vino a la cabeza y necesitaba un rato. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. ¿Algo que quiera hacer mientras el joven Link no se encuentra? Me parece que si se han aburrido de las pociones y las pinturas pueden proceder con otras actividades.

-Vamos Impa, deja la formalidad de lado ¿sí?

-La costumbre, ya sabes. Más ahora que tú no estás para tratar los asuntos.

Con Impa era la única persona aparte de Link con quien podía hablar libremente dentro del castillo, olvidando los títulos y demases, aunque ella siempre guardaba a veces cierta formalidad y llegaba a ser divertido el cambio que hacía cuando me llamaba simplemente Zelda o ''mi señora'' o ''su majestad'' o ''mi reina'' comprendía su confusión, después de todo. Link había dejado de hacerlo tan pronto como se lo había pedido, decía que si me incomodaba no usaría el vocablo común del castillo conmigo… aunque la verdad me hacía gracia oírle hablar así.

-¿Cómo va todo? Me siento como una vaga. Aquí sentada respirando… quizás como una planta.

-Siendo así, el día está perfecto para tomar sol.

-Humm… ¿Y si tomamos sol y me enseñas algo nuevo? No sé si haya mucha teoría más pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Ella suspiró.

-Eres imposible, el descansó no te va a matar, el trabajo excesivo sí. Aunque después de todo por eso eres la elegida de Nayru.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por favor? Te lo pide la elegida de Nayru-repetí, suplicante como si tuviese cinco años.

-De acuerdo, iré por un par de libros y haremos una clase al aire libre.

Preferí quedarme en la terraza, recostada simplemente contra la pared sobre una tela gruesa—otra de las cosas que solo Impa y Link podrían haber aceptado, puesto que el común de la gente habría insistido en pasarme un asiento hasta que aceptase—y comenzamos una clase teórica, Impa me enseñó sobre la formación de algunas de las macro formas de Hyrule y sus distintos tipos de relieve. También pasamos luego por el tipo de especies que vivían en cada lugar.

Impa decía que contaba con una inteligencia… yo decía curiosidad… mayor que lo normal, me había repetido en ocasiones los descubrimientos que había formulado desde los tres años como si tuviese seis y de tanto en tanto bromeaba con que cada vez tenía que ir más lejos para conseguirme libros nuevos porque me los había devorado todos los de nuestra biblioteca.

Cuando terminamos nos dedicamos a contemplar el paisaje juntas por un buen rato.

-Bien, y dime…-empezó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Link?

Me sonrojé e intenté esconderlo rodeando mis piernas con los brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-murmuré inocentemente.

-Oh vamos, te pasas prácticamente todo el día con él. Deben apresurarse antes de que los rumores se los coman.-advirtió en tono divertido.-Te gusta.

-Sí… me gusta mucho.

-Es un buen chico, la gente lo adora, conoce a Hyrule mejor que a la palma de su mano y todos los que habitan, y lo que hacen… la verdad es que no podría pedir un mejor candidato para tí. Tienes la coartada perfecta para poder estar con él.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Solo a que sería el indicado para ser rey más que cualquier otra persona que conozca… ya lo sabes, a los concejales y a los burgueses no les agrada mucho que estés soltera, claro, siempre velando por sus bienes e intereses, he escuchado a más de uno… en modo espía… que le rondaba por la cabeza intentar casarte o pedir tu mano. Para peor algunos de ellos miran a mal a las personas que no tienen la misma cantidad de rupias que ellos.

-Lo sé.

-Pero también sabes que tu padre y tu madre me pidieron explícitamente que no dejara que eso ocurriera. Puestos que Link te gusta y que es un buen candidato me hace muy feliz, estaría casi segura de que te casarías con quien fuese si determinases que es bueno para Hyrule.

Miré el piso, probablemente tenía toda la razón y yo ya lo había considerado en situaciones anteriores.

-Y Link cubre todo lo que no tiene de formal y de millonario por lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros, nadie podría quejarse de esa decisión.

-Pero Impa.-reclamé-¿tan poco tiempo y ya nos estás casando? Me haces sentir mucha vergüenza con toda esa charla.

Ella se rió pero terminó por constatar algo:

-Si algo de verdad te importa no pierdas el tiempo porque este se puede terminar en cualquier segundo.

-La verdad es que todo esto me da un poco de pena, él no es un chico que pueda estar sentado todo el día.

-Ya veo ¿se lo has preguntado?

-Dijo que no importaba y que haría lo necesario para estar juntos, pero creo que yo lo he pensado más que eso.

-Bueno, supongo que todo es cuestión de tiempo. Cuando se decidan lo declararemos oficial.

-¡Impa!

-Ya, ya, te lo dije hace un rato, no queremos que es los coman los chismes.

Di un gruñido.

-De acuerdo. Solo para que no piensen cosas extrañas.

Impa apretó mi hombro con cariño y luego miró hacia atrás esperando algo.

-Si hablas del rey este siempre aparece… disculpando que en esta situación tenga un deje distinto, claro está.

-¿Link? Impa me escaparé de este castillo con él si me sigues molestando.

Terminamos por reírnos las dos.

-Solo estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre te he deseado lo mejor.

-Ah, aquí están chicas. ¿Qué hacen?

-Estudiando un poco.

Giró un poco el cuello para leer la tapa del libro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué diantres es una geomorfología?

Di una risita disimulada, la verdad era que si él llegaba a ser mi rey un día iba a tener que ponerlo al día con todo.

-Se refiere a la forma que tiene un lugar, las colinas, montañas, como se formaron, de qué son… ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿No es más entretenido verlo en persona que en un libro?

Y como decía, no estaba segura de que fuese a ser feliz atado a un trono.

-Probablemente… oye, ¿ya terminaste con lo que hacías?

-Sí, así que si ustedes también…

-Es toda tuya.-Afirmó Impa-nos vemos después, Zelda, Link.

-¡Gracias por la clase Impa!

-Cuando quieras.

Se levantó con los libros y se fue no sin antes guiñarme un ojo, Link puso una rodilla en el piso y me tomó en brazos dándome una vuelta.

-Me he dado cuenta de mi desconsideración ante una cosa y… bueno… esto… yo…

-Link, solo dilo.

-Sí…-suspiró-¿querrías ser mi novia?

Parpadeé un par de veces, se me pasó rápidamente por la mente que en realidad llevábamos a lo menos dos meses juntos y un par de semanas como… más que amigos, no había sentido la necesidad de presionar lo que éramos, se daba tan natural que no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Pero ya que tenía que dar una respuesta y no le iba a soltar un discurso lógico de que básicamente ya estábamos saliendo…

-Link… sí, sería toda una dicha.

Sonrió contento y me meció un poco.

-Gracias.-susurró, cercano a mi rostro, nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-Dicho esto ¿Gustarías venir conmigo?

-Por su puesto.-acepté, con una mano en su pecho. Link me hizo abrigarme un poco y dejando la silla de lado comenzó a descender hasta llegar a un pasillo que conocía bien… ¿Por qué iba hacia el gran salón de celebraciones?

-Era mi afán celebrar nuestra primera cita… no creí poder llevarte a un restaurante con mejor cocina que aquí mismo, así que hice algo distinto y…-se aclaró la garganta y un par de personas del otro lado abrieron las puertas, vi en medio del enorme salón una mesita redonda con una vela, los característicos cubiertos, un par de copas y uno de mis habituales meseros esperándonos allí, sonreí con ganas-cociné por mi cuenta, con algo de ayuda claro, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Nos miramos, yo le agradecí todo lo que podría haber dicho con una mirada, y mientras avanzaba apegué un poco más la cabeza a su pecho.

-Su majestad, joven Link, seré su servidor en esta velada, si gustan sentarse…

Link me depositó con cuidado en la silla y acercó esta a la mesa, luego se sentó en la suya frente a mí.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?

Miré a Link de reojo, eso era algo sobre lo que no habíamos conversado anteriormente.

-En realidad no estoy segura de poder ingerir alcohol… quizás algo refrescante y dulce.

-Tenemos excelente zumo de dala.

-Perfecto.- esa era una fruta de mediano tamaño, con color azul por fuera y rojo por dentro, eran como bombas de sabor.

-Que sean dos.

-La comida vendrá en unos minutos, disfruten de la velada.

Hizo una inclinación y se retiró.

-Humm… creo que se me olvidó ese detalle.

Me reí amistosamente-dime Link, ¿cuál es tu bebida favorita?

-¿El jugo de naranja cuenta?

No pude evitar volver a reír-supongo que sí, después de todo se bebe. Al parecer no sueles beber alcohol.

-No, casi en lo absoluto… la última vez que me tomé un trago con Telma fue… una cerveza de miel y… un trago de ron. La verdad no me gusta mucho. ¿Qué hay de tí?

-Hmm… bueno, el jugo que pedimos es mi favorito, en cuanto a licor, me gusta en general todo lo que tenga menta o chocolate. Suave siempre, no me agrada ese ardor en la garganta. En realidad me han enseñado el gusto por ese tipo de bebidas… cosas de princesa, supongo.

Se inclinó un poco en la mesa y me tendió la mano, que tomé acariciándole con el pulgar.

-Gracias por esto, Link.

-Ah no fue nada, solo deseo que te diviertas un rato. Y que tuviéramos algo más formal que estar en tu habitación reventando las paredes.-nos reímos, Impa prácticamente nos había escondido el juego de pociones al haber derribado parte de una pared accidentalmente, afortunadamente ambos habíamos tenido tiempo parar correr tras la cama.

A todo eso se me había pasado por alto el tenue y grácil sonido de arpa que venía del techo, allí arriba existía una habitación en la que los músicos se posicionaban y parecía como si la melodía efectivamente viniese del cielo.

-Así que… ¿primera cita? Hmm… si es la primera cita no sería de buena costumbre que te besara.-dije con algo de coquetería sacada de quién sabe dónde. Nos inclinamos un poco más en la mesa.

-Eso no podría evitar que en algún momento te robara un beso, de ninguna manera, señorita.

Nos separamos nuevamente cuando trajeron los platos cubiertos con las campanas de metal, Link se puso nervioso ¿acaso temía que no me gustase lo que había echo? El mesero dejó ver un platillo bastante peculiar.

-El joven Link ha preparado un platillo típico de su aldea natal, calabazas rellenas. Dejaré que descubra por sí misma su contenido.

-Guau, Link, esto se ve exquisito ¿plato tradicional de Ordon?

-¿Te gusta? Bueno, sí, allá se cultivan bastante bien las calabazas y cuando las vi en el mercado… en realidad se llaman calabazas sorpresa.

Me adelanté a probar, y no estaba siendo buena persona cuando sonreí dándole un ''Hmmm…'' al aire, sabía realmente bien, cremoso y ligeramente fuerte, como la comida que me daban al ir a los poblados alejados de la ciudadela, un gusto un poco más fuerte, quizás más silvestre.

-Link, si hubiese sabido que tenías tan buena mano…

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-¡Claro que sí! No se parece a los platillos que preparan por aquí, sin discriminar por su puesto.

-Eso está excelente. Por cierto, el jugo también.

Tras terminar la comida Link me propuso algo más arriesgado y yo acepté por recuerdo a mis mejores tiempos de pequeña, cuando me escapaba para ir a la ciudadela… o eso creía, ya que Impa me reveló que en realidad ella siempre estaba por ahí cerca. Link quería llevarme a algún lugar a caballo, no dijo donde, solo que no habría problemas y que si los había él se encargaría… me embargaba la emoción aunque lo de cabalgar no me tenía muy convencida, iba a tener que sujetarme todo el camino pero… pensándolo bien no era tan malo.

A sabiendas de una reunión del concejo en la que Impa tenía que estar como mi representante junto a Auru y como concejal también nos daba la ventana perfecta para salir, Link empacó un bolso y cargándome se escapó por un hueco en la defensa de la guardia de los jardines… que lamentablemente para amos iba a tener que solucionar, y llegados a la ciudadela nos cubrimos con capuchas, entrando a los establos sin problema alguno.

-Hola amiga, mira, ella es Zelda. ¿no la recuerdas?-dijo saludando a su yegua, yo me acerqué y acaricié su nariz.

-Yo si me acuerdo de ti.

Me tocó suavemente la frente con la nariz mientras Link le ponía los aperos.

-Dice que te recuerda. Los caballos tienen buena memoria.

Me reí, había olvidado ese detalle.

-Debió de ser un alivio viajar con compañía ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que habría enloquecido solo, sobre todo porque pasamos gran parte del tiempo perdidos.

Epona relinchó.

-Bueno amiga, tenemos misión secreta, así que necesitaré toda tu velocidad ¿puedes hacerlo?

La yegua pateó el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Epona parecía conducirse sola, Link le había susurrado al oído la dirección y ni siquiera tenía que mover las riendas para cabalgar; estaba adelante en la silla y Link me mantenía sujeta de la cintura.

-¿A Kakarico?

-Sí y no.

Pasamos por el pueblo dormido en menos de un minuto y Link dirigió a Epona por un estrecho paso que se elevaba confirme avanzábamos. Conocía ese camino.

-¿Vamos a ir con los gorones?

-Sí y no.

-¡Link! Responde antes de que te demande por secuestro.

-Hieres mis sentimientos.-dijo en tono de falsa tristeza, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y abrazándome más fuerte.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? Te va a gustar, no lo dudes.

Me dio un beso en el cuello. Yo acaricié sus brazos. En una bifurcación se fue por la izquierda.

-¿No era por el otro lado?

-No nos dirigimos a la ciudad, más bien a un lugar que conozco al que casi nadie va nunca… quizás por la lluvia de roca volcánica.

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-Broma, broma. Solo espero que sepas nadar.

Capté la indirecta, con que era eso… la última vez que me había metido a una terma fue cuando diez años, entonces no supe apreciarla como debía.

-Dicen que el agua termal tiene buenas propiedades curativas, pensé que sería buena idea… también es relajante, ya sabes, y puedes mirar las estrellas mientras flotas.

-O puedo mirarte a ti.

-¿A sí?-acarició mi nuca para que voltease el rostro, y agradecí que Epona sabía lo que hacía mientras teníamos los ojos cerrados.

Me puse un poco de ropa ligera y blanca con los pies ya sumergidos en el agua, luego me metí dejando la toalla cerca y le di una señal a Link de que podía acercarse de nuevo, le di una breve mirada a su torso antes de que entrara al agua dando un suspiro. La profundidad era perfecta, dejando el agua a la altura de nuestros cuellos estando sentados.

-Sí era buen idea.-murmuré, era de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido, más aun ante el suave burbujeo subterráneo.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

Preguntó tímidamente, yo le extendí la mano y él flotó hasta sentarse contra la pared a mi lado, ya que seguía un tanto sonrojado fui yo la que le abrazó primero, quedándonos así un rato, contemplando el vapor del agua y disfrutando del calor reparador.

-Creo que sería un buen ejercicio, nadar.-apunté.

-Podemos ir al norte de la ciudadela, el curso del río Zora disminuye la corriente antes de entrar al área del castillo y está cerca de este.

-Me parece muy bien… ¿Link?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por traerme, no hacía este tipo de cosas desde que mis papás vivían. Tras eso estaban todos tan ocupados formándome para el puesto que no valía que fuese una niña, Impa era la única que se apiadaba de mí y me daba ventaja cuando me escapaba a la ciudadela.

-¿De verdad… cuándo fallecieron tus papás? O yo era muy pequeño o a ordon no llegó la noticia…

-Iba a cumplir diez, en realidad mamá murió primero y mi padre tres años después, nunca se recuperó.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-Gracias… fue por eso que tuve que asumir como gobernante a temprana edad, primero el concejo se encargó hasta que estuve lista y luego reemplacé a mis padres.

-Yo… no sé si lo sabías, pero soy huérfano. Me dejaron en Ordon al cuidado de los adultos cuando tenía pocos meses, me dijeron que mi madre había llegado estando herida de gravedad y que no había sobrevivido.

-¿Más o menos en la guerra civil?

-Sí. Nadie sabe quién era mi padre y si sigue vivo. Pero la vida sigue-dijo aligerando el tono-El alcalde Bo y Rusl me cuidaron como a parte de la familia, crecí y comencé a trabajar en el rancho.

-¿Con las cabras? Recuerdo que en Ordon tenían cabras. He ido una o dos veces.

-¿De verdad? Hmm… quizás… recuerdo haber visto un carruaje con escoltas cuando era niño.

-Probablemente.

-Pero no recuerdo haberte visto en ese entonces.

-Creo que te recordaría, aunque… ¿cuántos niños eran? Porque lo qué sí tengo perfectamente en la memoria es a un niño gritándole a una cabra que se detuviese mientras esta lo arrastraba fuera del poblado.

-Ups…

Me reí con ganas.

-¿Eras tú?

-Sí… yo y mi eterna lucha contra Bessy para que no se escapara del rancho. Vaya primera impresión.

-Me pareció cómico, debo admitirlo.

Suspiró-esa vieja y chiflada cabra, hacía lo mismo cuando era mayor, pero a los diecisiete años solo tenía que hacerle frente y tumbarla para que se rindiera. Es una lástima no haberte conocido antes.

-A mi padre le gustaba visitar los poblados aunque pudiese hacerlo solo de vez en cuando, siempre me decía que era necesario conocer a tu gente si querías lo mejor parar ellos. Tenía razón.

-¿Oh? ¡Mira!

Señaló el cielo a tiempo de que viéramos una potente estrella fugaz rozar de esquina a esquina el cosmos.

-Eso fue asombroso… pídele un deseo.

-¿A la estrella?

-¡Claro! No me digas que nunca lo has hecho.

-Lo leí en un libro pero… ¿pedirle un deseo a un trozo de roca estelar?

-No arruines la magia, Zel, anda, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo en silencio.

Le seguí el juego y mientras miraba la oscuridad tras mis párpados sentí su mano sobre la mía… ''Estrella, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre''

-Ya está.-dijimos

De pronto otra luz brilló sobre nosotros, roja y brillante.

-Espera un poco… eso no es una estrella… hay Diosas.-dijo Link con tono de pánico, me agarró como pudo y yo grité por la sorpresa, me dio nuestras cosas… que eran bastantes, y corrió a toda pastilla camino al sendero.

-¡Link!

-¡Bomba volcánica!

-¡Creí que era una broma!

-¡Y lo era!-miré el proyectil que se acercaba más y más hacia donde habíamos estado-¡no creí que la montaña siguiera lanzándolas por aquí!

-¿¡Que acaso el nombre ''montaña de la muerte'' no es lo suficientemente comprensible!?

Nunca creí que una persona cargando a otra y esta a su equipaje pudiese saltar metro y medio o más para subirse a lomos del caballo y galopar colina abajo… siendo perseguidos los tres por una roca envuelta en magma que no solo no se había conformado con estrellarse sino que también rebotando hacia nosotros… Epona no necesitó ni un solo incentivo para volar montaña abajo mientras sus jinetes gritaban como locos. Afortunadamente la perdimos en una vuelta y fue a parar quien sabe dónde. Los dos, exhaustos por la adrenalina gastada, desmontamos a lo menos cincuenta metros más allá sin dejar de abrazarnos.

-Esto… te vas a enfriar.

Miré mi cuerpo cubierto por el pequeñísimo pantalón y la camisa sin mangas ni cintura y me sonrojé, él atinó a mirar para arriba mientras me bajaba y traía mis cosas, yo simplemente no dije nada, mi rubor hablaba solo.

Entramos riéndonos lo más bajo posible

a mi habitación tras sortear a todas las personas que se nos pudiesen haber cruzado.

-Debimos haber llevado un espejo-señaló él mientras nos reíamos-de seguro que nuestras caras eran memorables.

-Es una lástima, porque sí, eran memorables. Al igual que en este momento.

Link se quedó parado allí conmigo en brazos como si le hubiesen dado con una deku nut, si hubiese estado de pie yo tampoco me habría dado la vuelta.

-Link…-susurré muy bajito-abandóname y corre por tu vida… bajo mi balcón hay un piso por el que podrás saltar… te veré en un mes.-no hizo caso de mi excelente sugerencia.

Allí en la pared cubierta por la oscuridad dos ojos rojos relampaguearon con la luz de nuestro candil, la puerta se cerró como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué se supone habría hecho yo si esa roca hubiese ido más rápido? Tendría que haberlos recogido con la escoba.

Link le hizo frente muy, muy lentamente. Como cuando uno se volteaba a ver una cascabel.

-Me esperaba más de ti, Link ¿llevarla a un lugar donde las aves ni siquiera vuelan porque hasta ellas saben que el volcán arroja lava permanentemente? ¿encima con alguien que no puede caminar?

-Yo… creí que…-Link bajó poco a poco la voz.

-¿Sería buena idea?

-Sí… porque el agua es… y sus… piernas… yo… -bajó la vista al piso-Lo lamento Zelda. Fue estúpido por mi parte.

Era admirable que pudiese hablar, yo estaba completamente incapacitada, aunque luché contra ese sentimiento cuando le vi tan apenado.

-Tú no te atrevas a disculparte.-dije firme- ha sido de los mejores días de mi vida con roca gigante y todo. Estoy segura de que el agua curativa ha servido de mucho. Bájame.

Los ojos de Impa se suavizaron, los tres sabíamos que no había sido capaz de ponerme de pie sola, pero eso iba a cambiar en aquel instante.

-Zelda, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Sí, Link, tengo que.

Él dudó pero me bajó lentamente, Impa se acercó un par de pasos, todo el enojo se había esfumado de sus ojos por una mirada un tanto culpable. Pisé con seguridad y usé toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para mantenerme erguida y con la frente en alto, sin importar ni el dolor ni el temblor de mi cuerpo; por primera vez en mi vida fuera del entrenamiento de batalla desafié a Impa con la mirada. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Se los concedo por esta vez. Solo no hagan que mi cabello se vuelva más blanco de los que es cada vez que salen.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, deteniéndose sin darnos la cara.

-Por cierto, ya que han formalizado su relación, planeo hacerlo oficial… quizás mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches. Tortolitos.

Cerró la puerta despacio y sin poder más solté el aire que había estado reteniendo con fuerza y Link me agarró a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, anda, intentaré llegar a la cama.

Me pasó el brazo por la cintura y yo por su hombro, y paso a paso avanzamos hasta el punto indicado, donde me senté triunfante.

-Zelda eso fue… gracias.

-¿De verdad me lo estás agradeciendo? Si no lo hubiese echo probablemente Impa no nos habría comprometido a una situación similar para mañana.

Se rió algo nervioso.

-Es algo pronto para preguntar pero… ¿no te gustaría que se formalizara?

Le sonreí.

-Cuando volviste a mi vida supe que nunca iba a ser demasiado pronto. Quizás deberíamos limitarnos a… apresurar las cosas un poco. Quiero estar junto a ti y no tengo duda al respecto ¿y tú?

Me miró con más confianza y me tomó de las manos.

-Sí, también quiero estar a tu lado… eso quiere decir que… ¿querrías ser mi esposa, entonces?

Me brillaron los ojos mientras saltaba para abrazarme a su cuello.

-Sí, sí quiero.

Me atrapó y dio un par de vueltas conmigo en brazos, unió nuestras frentes y tras mirarnos un segundo sellamos la promesa con un beso.

.

.

.

Anunciar nuestro compromiso fue casi un chiste. A la mañana siguiente nos habíamos arrodillado frente a Impa… sí, imagínense a la reina arrodillada y suplicándole a su guardaespaldas, maestra, concejera y confidente amiga… que nos diera dos semanas para anunciar definitivamente que no solo estábamos saliendo, sino que nos íbamos a comprometer en matrimonio, se debía ante todo que había decidido estar de pie parar anunciarlo a todo el mundo y necesitaba un poco de tiempo… además tendría a lo menos un mes antes del gran día parar prepararme. Impa había sonreído y con los brazos cruzados había comenzado a reír más fuerte de lo que jamás nadie sobre la faz de la tierra le hubiese escuchado, anunciando luego que estaba feliz por la decisión… y que lo de delatarnos había sido una mentirilla casual.

Así que me pasé el resto de esas dos semanas ejercitándome y comiendo sanamente, además entre Link y yo logramos sacarle mayor provecho a nuestros fragmentos de trifuerza y juntos la energía que estos le entregaban a mi cuerpo estaba resultando ser increíblemente reparadora.

Cuando llegó el día del anuncio al concejo me puse mi segundo mejor vestido y por fin mi corona con forma de hojas doradas, Link se puso su traje verde que estaba reluciente y portó su escudo y su espada, incluso su tan característico gorro, que por mí podía quedárselo todo lo que quisiera. Aunque no iba a participar de la reunión por cuestiones de… formalidad.

Cité a los miembros del concejo a la sala de reuniones y llegué de pie ante todos, con mi porte de soberana entrenado a lo largo de los años y mi cara de pocker también fríamente ensayada a la cual Link daba un poco de miedo.

-Me encuentro en condiciones adecuadas para retomar mi puesto en el trono como soberana de Hyrule y todas las responsabilidades. Si lo ven adecuado pido el releve del señor Auru.

Dije sin más rodeos y con firmeza. Hubo un rápido cuchicheo ante, al parecer, inesperada noticia y tras menos tiempo de lo que canta un gallo Auru fue hasta mí y se arrodilló.

-Quedo relevado por su majestad. Permítame mostrar el alivio por su recuperación.

Recibí una inclinación por parte de todos el la sala… que era la parte que menos me gustaba… y les dije que podían ponerse de pie.

-También tengo un asunto inmediato que tratar… más bien anunciar.

Con todo el mundo de pie y mirándome sentí un roce de apoyo por parte de Impa.

-Voy, finalmente, a comprometerme.-dejé pasar un par de segundos aunque vi que la mayoría ya suponía lo siguiente- Con el héroe de Hyrule, Link.

-¡Pe-pero!

Levanté una ceja mirándolo.

-¿Sí, conde Duck?

Se miró las botas y luego me enfrentó dejando las formalidades de lado.

-¡Él no sabe cómo administrar un reino, ni siquiera sabe comportarse adecuadamente!

En una rápida mirada solo vi a un resentido más, el resto parecía estar evaluando la situación con conformidad, sobre todo Auru que estaba sonriendo, tenía la vaga idea de que ellos se habían conocido durante el combate con Zant y Ganondorf.

-Link conoce cada palmo de nuestra tierra incluso mejor que yo, y también a todos los que habitan bajo nuestra tutela. Ha demostrado su compromiso por proteger a Hyrule sin interés alguno en el dinero ni posición social. Por tanto considero que es el adecuado… para nuestra amada Hyrule… y para mí también. ¿Alguna opinión _fundamentada _por la que él no pueda acceder al trono?

-Antes de proseguir-habló Impa- he de dejar mi voto de lado por mi relación con su majestad, aunque estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, si me permiten la opinión, el muchacho tiene todo lo que un rey necesita además de su forma de actuar, que puede ser pulida, su preocupación por el prójimo, su capacidad de liderazgo, su habilidad en estrategia y combate y… además de muchas otras cualidades…. Es honorable, respetado y posee mucha empatía.

La mayoría asintió conforme al comentario y les dejé cuchichear a gusto entre ellos hasta que surgió un alzamiento de voz que resaltó a los demás.

-¡Es un granjero!-me miró Duck, al que comenzaba a querer despedir.

-Y usted una persona que comienzo a dudar deba pertenecer a _mi_ concejo, si no es capaz de establecer un criterio más claro que sus propios juicios de valor.

-Y-yo…no, aceptaré el criterio de la mayoría.-como suponía, haría lo que fuese por su puesto… y al parecer ahora le daba más miedo que estando recostada y apenas respirando, porque omitió los comentarios como no había hecho esa vez.

Cuatro de los miembros aprobaron la decisión en voz alta uno tras otro, al penúltimo le costó un poco más y el último se limitó a asentir.

Sin mostrar mi felicidad asentí conforme con la decisión y me dirigí a mi silla, que aunque la mesa era redonda esta se diferenciaba por el intrincado tallado de madera oscura; los siete me siguieron y tomaron sus lugares habituales.

Nos pasamos el resto de la reunión poniéndome al día y con alivio resultó que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones salvo una pequeña banda de bokoblins que se había desbandado y ya había sido controlada. Al final expliqué mi ansia por anunciar la noticia al día siguiente y… nuestra boda para el menor tiempo estimable, me llevé un par de risitas disimuladas ante mis prisas.

Cuando salí en primer lugar de la sala seguida por el resto del concejo procedí a dirigirme hacia la sala del trono, la más alta del castillo, y dejé atrás a mi escolta a exceptuar de Impa, que me iba a tener que tener mucha paciencia con las escaleras, afortunadamente solo estábamos un piso por debajo.

-¿Sabes donde está Link? Estará feliz de que le comuniques los resultados-me animó Impa cuando ya quedaban solo cinco peldaños.

-Le dije que subiera porque iría allí tras salir, debe de estar por aquí. Uff… que cansancio.

-Se convertirá en uno de nuestros reyes más guapos-me guiñó un ojo, riendo.-pero tú eres la reina más hermosa.

-Gracias por el halago… aunque sabemos que todas las mujeres de mi linaje somos sorprendentemente similares.

-No importa.

Llegamos al balcón que precedía la sala del trono y allí, sobre la barandilla, tan despreocupado como si solo hubiese un metro en ves de decenas debajo en caía libre, estaba Link mirando distraídamente el horizonte. La vista era magnífica desde allí arriba, se podían observar todos los puntos cardinales de Hyrule en el pasillo que rodeaba la sala. Al notar nuestra presencia se volteó y se bajó para ir con nosotras.

-¡Zelda! ¿qué tal ha ido? Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas.

Me tomó tímidamente la mano ante la mirada de Impa.

-Oh, ya tienes tu corona, entonces estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Y con lo otro también.-afirmé, soltando una leve risa entre labios-al parecer nos casaremos en un mes.

-¿Al parecer? Pero si fue tu mayor insistencia en aquel punto.-saltó Impa de buena gana-van a estar todos como locos para preparar la celebración.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, me alegro que hayan aceptado.

Subimos los tres y caminamos por la alfombra azul en la gran sala.

-Vaya, desde hace tiempo que no veía este lugar. Nunca me disculpé por usarlo como campo de batalla, Ganon lo hizo añicos.

-Tuvimos que reconstruir este y el piso inferior después de que lo hiciera explotar.-apuntó Impa.

-Yo creo que quedó bonito.-agregué, era muy similar al anterior en todo caso, pilares aquí y allá, la alfombra, el par de tronos de respaldo alto hasta las figuras representativas de las Diosas, Din, Farore y Nayru rodeando la trifuerza, el techo abovedado…

Link dejó de hablar cuando vio al grupo frente a nosotros aunque todavía estaban lejos.

-No me digas que te dio miedo, señor coraje.

-Oye, el coraje no significa no tener miedo es…

-Tenerlo y ser capaz de superarlo, solo bromeaba. No te preocupes, es solo un acto de rutina para establecerme de nuevo como activa. Tú tendrás una ceremonia bastante más pomposa.

-Hug… ¿debo hacer algo ahora?

-No, solo quédate cerca de Impa y sígueles la corriente.

-Yo lo cuido.-Impa puso su mano sobre su hombro.-vas a ser mi trabajo nuevo, que emocionante, nuevos retos se presentan.

Ambos nos reímos, Impa de verdad estaba emocionada.

-Te aseguro que no me podrás pillar.

-¿Tú crees? Porque los seguí hasta la montaña de la muerte y no notaron que estuve allí.

-De acuerdo, te concedo esa, pero estaba distraído.

Me aclaré la garganta pues ya quedaba poco y debía comportarse, ellos se pusieron más firmes e Impa se llevó a Link consigo para unirse al resto, dejándome sola en la alfombra que daba con el trono, una fila de soldados coreó mis pasos con trompetas y yo avancé solemne hasta mi silla de mármol, me senté en ella tras mirarlos a todos y cuando lo hice los presentes e arrodillaron. El concejo, soldados de alto rango, el escribano y Link.

Auru e Impa se acercaron mientras los demás seguía inclinados hasta poco antes del pie de las escaleras.

-Como representante del concejo, yo, Auru, le doy la bienvenida como suprema gobernante de Hyrule.-volvió a arrodillarse, casi me dieron pena sus rodillas… Auru ya tenía sus años pero su cerebro era insustituible para el concejo.

-Como representante del ejército, yo, Impa, le doy la bienvenida como suprema gobernante de Hyrule.

Se arrodilló también, y todos con sus manos sobre el corazón gritaron al compás tras una leve orden de trompeta.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Zelda!

Vi a Link sonriéndome como más me gustaba, esperaba con ansias que estuviese a mi lado para tomarle de la mano.

Por la mañana siguiente toda la gente había sido avisada de mi presentación en público por primera vez desde el incidente, me recibieron con vítores cariñosos y ramos de flores en la tarima que había sido dispuesta para la ocasión de forma que todos podía ver, yo sonreí en todo momento… casi no podía evitar mover las manos al momento de darles lo que habíamos definido como sorpresa, Link se encontraba a mi lado desde el inicio aunque un poco más atrás, había escuchado a más de una voz saludarle directamente, después de todo él también volvía tras dos años de estar lejos de casa y no era de dominio público. Se pidió silencio y Link procedió a acercarse a mí con la mirada en la gente.

-Estuve ausente durante este tiempo y me disculpo por ello, he venido a decirles hoy que ya habiéndome recuperado del incidente pasado gracias a nuestro especial invitado, procederé a asumir nuevamente mis responsabilidades para y con ustedes, gente de Hyrule.

Vítores nuevamente.

-También estamos hoy aquí para anunciarles nuestro reciente compromiso como prometidos.-Habló Link, calmado y claro.-siempre que ustedes aprueben mi estadía como nuevo gobernante.-lo miré de reojo, eso no estaba en los planes, la audiencia se quedó completamente callada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Qué haces.-murmuré entre dientes.

-No me atrevería a aceptar ese puesto si no me quieren en el.-respondió de la misma forma.-después de todo me fui y también, después de todo, soy un granjero de una lejana villa que nadie sabe ni como se llama.

-¿No aceptarás casarte conmigo si ellos no quieren?-seguí, algo molesta por no haberme consultado algo así de grande con anterioridad ¿y qué se suponía que pasaba si la gente decía que no, que me dejaría y se iría otra vez?

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada más una voz familiar se alzó de la multitud.

-¡Vivan Link y Zelda, saludos a nuestro nuevo rey!

La multitud se descongeló y todo volvió a llenarse de ruido, festejos en su totalidad, aunque escuché a más de una voz femenina lloriqueando porque Link fuese a sentar cabeza. Con esto Link alzó su mano hasta la altura de la cintura y mantuvo su palma abierta, posé la mía con delicadeza y cerró los dedos sin bajar nuestras manos, mirándome todo el tiempo con dulzura y acercándose más a mí.

.

.

.

_…Treinta lunas después…_

_._

_._

_._

-Te ves mejor que una Diosa.-cuchicheó, me sonrojé un poco.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.-poco y nada de caso le estábamos haciendo a lo que decía nuestro casamentero desde hacía rato, intercambiando frases después de cinco minutos de oírle hablar con total discreción, yo estaba segura de que ni el mismo hombre en frente de nosotros se había dado cuenta, y la población general estaba un tanto más lejos como para notarlo también. Ya que para mayores vistas estábamos en un balcón, la sala interior tenía una vista precisa y adecuada de nosotros, estando allí las personas que consideramos más cercanas y los jefes de las respectivas aldeas, el Rey Zora y el jefe Goron; y al otro lado del balcón la multitud general, que era demasiada para meterla en ninguna parte diferente. Link había tenido que cambiar su túnica verde por un traje de mucha mayor elaboración, era muy similar a la túnica del héroe pero esta era roja adornada de oro y sin el gorro para la ocación, mi vestido era blanco con filigranas doradas, con algunos adornos azules para resaltar mis ojos.

-¿Nervioso?

-Le queda corto.

No dejamos nuestros papeles de novios obedientes, tras una conversación y monólogo… habíamos decidido que la coronación sería inmediatamente después de la boda y anterior al banquete y baile… había sido algo bastante cómico decidirlo.

''_Me pregunto si debería ser antes, no me gustaría que piensen que eso es más o tan importante que Zelda, pero si lo hacemos después de nuestra luna de miel quizás decidan acortarla por lo mismo… por lo que quizás sea bueno hacerlo antes de esta porque… ¿pero y si así nos ponen a trabajar antes y no disfrutamos de nuestro viaje?_

_Así le había pillado yo en plena noche a la luz de la luna, solo, en el balcón de su habitación, preguntándome dónde estaba y yéndolo a buscar allí para verle, sonreí antes de interrumpir apoyada en la salida a la terraza, y saltó cuando hablé._

_-Que sea después de la boda, así no te tendré preocupado de eso durante nuestra luna de miel y te tendré todito para mi sola._

_Me había acercado y abrazándolo sin dejar de mirarle le guiñé un ojo, deslizando atrevidamente la mano por su pecho para demostrarle que con o sin corona no le iba a dejar preocuparse por nada que no fuéramos nosotros. _

_-¿A sí? Hmm… creo que tomaré esa petición entonces._

_Me besó sugerentemente y yo no hice mucha resistencia, con la fecha aproximándose la tentación se hacía a cada día mayor, disfruté de sus caricias un rato antes de negarle el paso._

-Lo vas a hacer espléndidamente.-le repetí por quien sabe cuánta vez, habíamos ensayado bastante.

-Solo céntrate en lo que viene después.

-Zelda-me reprochó-no me lo esperaría de una dama como usted.-imitó a la perfección el típico acento de los nobles y casi no pude no reírme, algo que habría sido catastrófico.

-¡Y así es como procedemos con los votos!

Huy ya había estado, ¿Cómo era que después de tantos años prestando perfecta atención a las más aburridas ceremonias él me había distraído tanto en nuestra misma boda? Bueno, la verdad era que nos conocíamos de memoria lo que decía el señor a nuestro lado porque en los ensayos habíamos tenido que oírlo enterito a lo menos cuatro veces… pero ahora venía lo que realmente contaba.

-¿Link, aceptas a Zelda como tu esposa?

-Acepto.-me puso su mirada más fiera y esta terminó de derretirme por él.

-¿Zelda, aceptas a Link como tu esposo?

-Acepto.

Le respondí de igual forma, volcando todo lo que sentía por él en esa palabra, recorriéndome todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos por la memoria en un instante.

-Intercambien los anillos para unir su compromiso.

Link puso el delicado anillo de oro con filigranas en mi dedo y yo hice lo mismo.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, sellando su unión con un beso.

¿Qué importaba al público? Mi mente tendría que perdonarme la expresión ¡al demonio el público!

Nos acercamos triunfantes y sellamos nuestros labios volcando todo nuestro amor, siendo ese el beso más emocional que nos hubiésemos dado hasta ese momento, sellando una promesa que nos uniría para siempre… al demonio la muerte también.

Vítores, aplausos, gritos, instrumentos, papeles de colores volando. Todo fue un caos realmente virtuoso.

Link me tomó en brazos emocionado y volvió a besarme dándonos una vuelta… algo que de por sí a todo el mundo le encantó.

Pero después de eso venía inmediatamente la ceremonia de coronación, así que vestidos como estábamos procedimos con toda la audiencia hacia el lugar donde todos o la mayoría de reyes y reinas de Hyrule habían recibido sus coronas, justo bajo el umbral de la puerta principal que permitía la entrada al castillo que estaba sobre unas escaleras oficiando de tarima… ese lugar tan simple representaba no solo le legado que se recibía como castillo y la entrada al mismo que desde ese momento se haría con una corona y un puesto, también estaba a nivel del suelo simbolizando la importancia de todas las personas por igual y un tanto y quizás más simbólico, el echo de que se encontraba justo en medio del territorio llamado Hyrule al menos en nuestro mapa. Se habían llevado los tronos… que eran desmontables a pesar de su pesado material. Me quedé a un metro frente de mi sitial de pie, Link más adelante y a mi derecha se arrodilló impecablemente tras un ligero discurso del anfitrión. Auru había sido elegido para oficiar la ceremonia por su impecable historia y servicio a Hyrule y a la familia real durante toda su vida y también como representante de las tres Diosas. Puestos ya que yo no podía nombrar rey a mi esposo… mi esposo, digerí la palabra con otro sabor, uno más gustoso de lo que nunca antes me hubiese parecido.

-¿Promete y jura gobernar y guiar a Hyrule junto a sus posesiones y territorios pertenecientes acorde a las respectivas leyes y costumbres, incluyendo trato justo a todas las razas con las que compartimos nuestra hermandad hacia una era de paz y prosperidad?

-Lo prometo con solemnidad.-Y pensar que yo había repetido las mismas palabras con el mismo tono de voz firme y comprometido, arrodillada en el mismo lugar, con la misma espada inmemorial sobre el hombro derecho y frente al mismo hombre.

-¿Y Procura que todo juicio emitido durante su mandato será presidido por la ley, la justicia y la misericordia?

-Sí, lo procuro.

-¿Y mantendrá con su poder las leyes de nuestras Diosas, Din creadora del mundo, Farore, creadora de todo lo vivo y Nayru dadora de espíritu, alma y conocimiento?

-Lo prometo, todo lo que he prometido lo cumpliré solemnemente y con alegría durante mi mandato.

Auru se dirigió a tomar con sumo cuidado la corona del almohadón en el que descansaba intercambiándola por la espada, caminando detrás de Link con esta en lo alto y bajando la fina pieza de joyería sobre su frente; la pieza dorada era muy similar a la mía, con motivo de hojas puntiagudas haciéndola más varonil al tener una pieza en el centro con forma de hoja más grande apuntando hacia el cielo, en medio la gema azul engarzada igual a la mía similares a rupias, que hacía juego con sus ojos de zafiro y con los aretes también azulados.

-¡Álzate, Link, como el nuevo rey de Hyrule!

Link se puso de pie con su intachable porte de guerrero con gran nobleza, yendo luego hasta mi lado para juntos aunque sin tocarnos adelantarnos al frente de todos los espectadores, y todas las personas hasta las inmediaciones nos vitorearon de seguidilla ''Viva el rey Link; viva la reina Zelda, viva nuestra amada Hyrule''

Y por segunda vez en el día el aire se llenó de coloridos papeles y gritos de entusiasmo hasta que un buen rato después lo consideraron suficiente y remitió a un suave murmullo.

Estaba acostumbrada a las extravagancias de las fiestas, aunque esta era la más impresionante de todas, la sala dedicada a reuniones de ese estilo estaba atiborrada de adornos en blanco y dorado, desde las mesas hasta las arañas iluminadas por decenas de velas, la música fluyendo alegre desde el cielo, la gente aquí y allá, turnándose para darnos sus felicitaciones y amontonando los regalos de boda. Por otro lado, Link que estaba a mi lado en todo momento, se mostraba un poco tímido ante tanta cosa, pero la presencia de su villa le tranquilizaba en gran medida, estaban todos allí, me había encargado de enviarles sastres y los resultados estaban tan brillantes como les había pedido. La comida no dejaba nada que desear, inclusive habían confeccionado algunos de los característicos platillos de la aldea de Link en su honor.

Nuestro primer baile, la maravillosa cena, y luego el pastel, algunos juegos típicos entre ambos para que básicamente se rieran de nosotros o con nosotros… el ramo de flores, todo había estado impecable.

-¿No te parece extraño en un segundo no estar casado y al siguiente sí? Es como un sueño.

-¿Lo crees? No siento que hayamos cambiado, aunque ahora puedo llamarte mi esposo… creo que me agrada.

-Sí, Zelda, definitivamente es agradable. Por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste por ellos.

-Todos se merecen algo especial de vez en cuando, además, después de todo, ellos fueron quienes te criaron. Es tu familia.

-Sí, hablando de eso… ahora tú también eres mi familia.

Ya sabía que lo que se podía considerar familia no solo iba por vínculos consanguíneos, Impa había sido mi única persona cercana desde la muerte de mis padres… y tener a un miembro más en ella era una ventana muy grande y luminosa.

-Y tú la mía. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¿Todo esto? En realidad es… hmm… no encuentro una palabra lo suficientemente grande…

-¿Demasiado?

-Sí, supongo que le queda, es más de lo que nunca me habría esperado recibir, la verdad me asusta un poco.

-Te acostumbras, al final. Aunque a mí me gustan las celebraciones menos pomposas, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

-Supongo que sí, a no ser que lo hagamos un decreto.

Nos reímos.

-¿Conspiraremos contra los decretos en tu primer día? Podemos hacer una primera acta oficial, ya sabes.

-Nah déjalos disfrutarlo un rato. Además tenemos más regalos que en toda mi vida. Menos mal que el castillo en grande.

-¿Qué tal chicos, disfrutando del bullicio?

-Impa.-saludé.

-Permítame presentarle mis respetos.-Link se puso ligeramente colorado al recibir una inclinación por parte de mi guardiana-como su nueva guardaespaldas.

-Ah… esto… no es necesario que hagas eso Impa, gracias por tu servicio.

Nos guiñó un ojo.

-Zelda, estoy orgullosa de ti. Has elegido bien y espero que sean muy felices juntos.

-Gracias.-dijimos a la vez, ella asintió y se retiró para dejar pasar al siguiente, reconocía a Rusl, habíamos tenido un par de reuniones con su grupo de resistencia y ahora sabía de su estrecha relación con Link.

-Majestades…-se había acercado algo inseguro y había optado por inclinarse también, ahora sí que Link no estaba contento.

-Rusl, eres como mi padre, por favor no te inclines.

-Sí-apoyé-usted es ahora como parte de la familia.

-Esto… gracias… yo solo quería… ah… Link, decirte lo orgulloso que estamos todos, eres un gran chico y siempre estuviste destinado a cosas grandes. Te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Su majestad, cuídelo, por favor.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias Rusl, pero… ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?

El viejo maestro y su aprendiz rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Ya me voy, hay una cola tremenda aquí.

-Saluda a todos de nuestra parte, nos veremos pronto.

-Hasta luego, Link.

Nos sentimos aliviados cuando finalmente concluyó, estando en nuestro carruaje jalado por nuestros dos caballos, su Epona y mi Nerón, nos dirigíamos a una casa que pertenecía a la familia real para descansar, alejada de la ciudadela, hacia el sureste internándose en un bosque poco denso; era de noche ya y ese había sido un día muy pesado, Link se entretenía siguiendo los adornos de mis guantes con un dedo. Afuera se escuchaban los pasos de los caballos, nuestros y de la escolta que nos acompañaba.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, unas horas después, Link se bajó antes de que nadie pudiese ayudarle y me tendió la mano, vi de reojo como el conductor se devolvía con la escalerita y casi me reí, estar con Link iba a ser todo un reto para las personas que solían cuidarme, porque él era muy independiente y ya me estaba imaginando la cara que pondría cuando volviésemos al castillo y apareciesen las mucamas para vestirnos… estaba al ciento por ciento segura de que si él no se lanzaba por la ventana al menos sí alejaría a las señoras y cerraría la puerta con el armario para la próxima vez. Por ahora estaríamos completamente solos, una petición que nos había logrado conseguir, nos volteamos para ver la casa, tenía dos pisos y había sido lo menos adornada posible para que de verdad le permitiese a uno relajarse, contando con los servicios de un castillo a menor escala. La cabaña era bonita, la había visitado antes y conocía como se organizaba por dentro, a Link le iba a gustar. Metieron un par de maletas por la puerta trasera.

-¿Todo bien, señorías?

-Sí, ya pueden irse.-casi me reí una vez más.

-Está todo en orden, vuelvan a casa con seguridad, nosotros estaremos perfectamente. Enviaremos el halcón para comunicarles lo necesario. Gracias por su disposición.

Se inclinó y retrocedió, para ese entonces ya habían metido nuestros caballos a su establo temporal y nuestras cosas, estando la compañía formada afuera. A una orden comenzaron a retirarse, quedándonos por fin solos con un par de candiles.

-Eso fue difícil. Pero bueno ¡Ahora sí estamos solos!

Cambió su carita de aburrido y me tomó en brazos.

-¡Qué tienes con hacer esto!

-Pensé que te agradaba.

-Sí, la verdad es que no tengo problemas… ¿entramos?

Asintió y me llevó dentro, las luces estaban prendidas por todas partes.

-Vaya, es bonito.

-Sí, y a pesar de tener su lujo guarda aspectos de cabaña… la madera… su aislamiento y todas esas cosas.

Me bajó y lo guíe a la habitación principal, casi me caigo de espaldas al ver los… preparativos.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no.-apunté.

-Hug, y yo que tenía mis propios planes, no te dejan hacer mucho ¿verdad?

-Te lo advertí.-murmuré mirando al piso.

-Anda, soy el rey ahora y quieran o no van a tener que obedecerme, dejaré en claro que no quiero este tipo de atenciones y todo estará bien. Ahora… ¿Qué diantres se supone que es esto?

Tomó uno de los camisones cercanos a la cama que tenía más o menos mi talla, comparándonos a ambos a la distancia, yo dejé salir mi risa para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Oh tú no quieres saberlo, hagamos a un lado estas cosas y tirémoslas al closet.

-Esa es la mejor idea que tenemos.

Tomamos los camisones… no iba aponerme a explicarle lo que me habían enseñado a mí sobre esos atuendos ni por qué eran tan raros, creo que no necesitaba traumatizarle de más; y los guardamos.

De pronto me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás.

-Que interesante es tenerte para mi solito-susurró en mi oído-tengo algunas cosas en mente.

-¿A sí…?

Respondí distraída mientras sentía sus labios sobre mi cuello, eran un factor interesante y definitivamente agradable.

-Aunque quiero preguntarte algo.-nos movió hasta llegar a la cama y me sentó sobre sus rodillas aun abrazándome.

-Adelante.-le animé.

-Sé que se llama luna de miel, pero me gustaría que fuera más bien… hmm… ¿amanecer de miel?

Me reí y le acaricié los brazos-continua.

-Tengo varias razones, no me gustaría tener que quedarme dormido después y dejarlo olvidado tan pronto, si fuese de mañana tendríamos el recuerdo fresco por el resto del día; además hoy fue un día largo y estamos cansados… y también… quiero tener luz solar para poder verte, no velitas. Lamento si no te parece muy romántico, si no quieres… bueno… podemos ir ya.

Moví el cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me parece que tienes toda la razón. Entonces vamos a dormirnos, me satisface que pueda abrazarte libremente mientras duermo por primera vez.

Me besó la sien esquivando la corona.

-¿Existe algún reglamento para quitársela o algo así?

-No realmente, aunque siempre se ha dejado durante la noche sobre esos bustos que ves en el mueble frente al espejo.

Se la quitó y yo me senté a su lado, volví a ponérsela en la cabeza y se me quedó mirando, luego lo hice yo para mostrarle, con ambas manos una a cada lado del cráneo, alzándola suavemente sobre la cabeza unos instantes y dejándola sobre mi regazo, me imitó y se la quedó mirando.

-Podría comprar como veinte caballos con esto.

-Quizás más, pero ni se te ocurra, esa corona ha pertenecido a los reyes de Hyrule por incontables años.

-No me regañes, solo bromeaba. Es bonita.

Fuimos a dejarlas y nos quedamos mirando en el espejo.

-¿Nos cambiamos de ropa?

Asentí, buscamos algo en las estanterías del closet que habían rellenado y encontré un vestido de seda largo como los que usaba para dormir, ajustado ligeramente al cuerpo y de mangas anchas.

-Zelda, ¿me ayudarías?

-Claro. Tienes que buscar en el último cajón, allí está la ropa para dormir.

Sacó una camisa larga y se la quedó mirando como a las otras prendas.

-¿Te importa si no me la pongo? Solía dormir sin camiseta, es más cómodo.

-Ocupa lo que te parezca mejor, amor.

Ocupé uno de los lados de la cama, la que quedaba más alejada del armario, y me desvestí ruborizada ¿qué sentido tenía no hacerlo? Escuché un ''ouh'' de su parte cuando se volteó y evité reaccionar… no podía evitar preguntarme si le gustaría lo que estaba viendo, me tomé mi tiempo para echarme el vestido encima, dejé la ropa en una silla y cuando le escuché abrir las colchas me atreví a voltearme, lo miré con cariño y sonreí, allí sentado a torso desnudo, con la cara avergonzada y ruborizada, me metí bajo el abrigo y encontré la ropa ligeramente estorbosa pero no le di importancia, me recosté invitándole a hacerlo y nos quedamos mirando, sin decir nada me arrastré hasta él y me puse parcialmente sobre su pecho tras darle un beso en los labios, me acomodé allí, acariciándolo con una mano, y sentí su abrazo.

-Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, mi ángel.

Cuando abrí los ojos me entraron los nervios, le vi profundamente dormido a mi lado, tan relajado que me dio gusto; me moví discretamente y fui hasta el baño para lavarme y cepillar mis dientes, me eché una mirada seria y tras peinarme un poco volví a la cama. Respiré profundo para intentar calmar mis nervios, la luz solar entraba por las claras cortinas pálidas y calentaba ligeramente mi piel, sentía el corazón latirme a mil por minuto y tragaba saliva cada poco tiempo.

Rato después, cuando por fin se removió hasta quedar sobre su costado para luego abrir sus ojos, como preguntando qué pasaba y dónde estaba adormiladamente, de pronto se espabiló de súbito al fijarse mejor en mí y se le esfumó todo el sueño que pudiese haber tenido.

-Buenos días ¿has dormido a gusto?

-Esto… sí, realmente a gusto. ¿Y tú?

-Envidiablemente, amor… y si quieres tomarte unos minutos…

Asintió y tras besarme a la mejilla susurró en mi oído.

-Prepárate, mi ángel.

Como si hubiese necesitado algo más para hiperventilar, me quedé mirando el techo hasta que regresó, me senté aun sin saber cómo diantres comenzar y se acomodó junto a mí, sentí una suave caricia en mi brazo como primera iniciativa además del sonrojo de ambos… tonto camisón de una pieza. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y me recorrió con suaves besos hasta llegar a mis labios, cuando se encontraron se me olvidó toda la vergüenza y el temor, deseaba estar con él sin importar nada.

-Zelda…-susurró, acariciando mi cabello desde la nuca, descendiendo suavemente por mi espalda, se sentía tan bien… Nos abrazamos mientras continuamos besándonos, acariciando nuestros cuerpos con cuidado, tenía ventaja respecto de su pantalón de seda corto. Me arrimó más a él sentándome sobre sus piernas y posándome sobre la cama de espaldas, mirándome con pasión volvió a besarme y descendió por mi cuello hasta las clavículas, suspiré, sintiendo sus manos firmes y dulces sobre mis caderas y mi espalda, acaricié sus tonificados músculos disfrutando de sus estremecimientos, aferrándome a su corto cabello y volviendo a suspirar cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y ascendieron suavemente perfilándolas y dejando la prenda cada vez más arriba, no se conformó con dejarlo allí y siguió perfilando mi cuerpo hasta quitármela y tirarla por ahí, cuando volvió a posarse sobre mí sentí su suave piel cálida sobre la mía, frotando delicadamente nuestros cuerpos mientras continuaba su camino de besos más abajo, acarició mi busto primero probando el terreno y al obtener una respuesta positiva por mi parte haciéndolo con mayor insistencia, sintiendo pronto sus labios recorriéndolos, la pasión que sentía por él haciéndose cada vez mayor así como el calor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas solo por la cercanía del otro. Me percaté de lo molesto que estaba resultando ser la seda de su única prenda al frotarse contra mí y me aventuré a quitársela para dejarle igual que yo, movió su cuerpo para acariciarlo contra el mío y gemí al sentir la suave presión en la entrepierna, él se aventuró a aumentarla y a acariciar mis muslos. Llegados al momento no eran suficientes el placer que me concedían sus besos y caricias, y rodeando su cintura con las piernas le concedí permiso para proceder, y poco a poco con algo de duda principiante logró su cometido, no fui la única en soltar un gemido, se movió lentamente dentro de mí, concediéndonos tiempo para acostumbrarnos, manteniendo un ritmo constante, volviendo con más premura a acariciarnos y besarnos.

-Link…

-Zelda…-repetimos, habiéndonos acostumbrado ya a lo que sucedía comenzó a mover sus caderas con mayor velocidad, volvimos a gimotear y le ayudé balanceando mi pelvis también; nos miramos jadeando para compartir lo que sentíamos, de pronto se deslizó fuera y llevándome consigo terminé sentada sobre él, riendo ante el repentino cambio de puestos, algo tímida me balanceé y me emocioné al verle estirar el cuello entre suspiros, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras las mías se afirmaban en su pecho, me recosté sobre él para continuar, las caricias se hicieron más fluidas por mi espalda.

Nos dejamos llevar y aumentando más el ritmo llegados a un momento me estiré arqueando la columna involuntariamente, gimiendo ante la sensación que había crecido en mi vientre y que ahora había encontrado escape dejándome prácticamente bajo su yugo, él me volteó para dejarme debajo una vez más y aun frenético le sentí verse envuelto por el mismo sentimiento que yo en poco tiempo.

Jadeando como nunca en nuestras vidas nos quedamos mirando por largo rato mientras analizábamos lo que había sucedido, después de todo era más que solo compartir nuestros cuerpos; finalmente me besó con ternura y se hizo a un lado, me acomodé un poco en su pecho, sintiendo el rápido tamborileo de su corazón; me levantó un poco de la cintura y se me quedó mirando unos segundos embobado, al final me apoyé sobre él y le besé los labios muy despacio.

-Te amo.-susurré, en su oído, él repitió el gesto.

Había acertado en lo de estar más descansados, aunque ahora sentía que necesitaba un respiro, nos acariciamos durante un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, no te he hecho daño, verdad?

-No, en lo absoluto.-me acomodé en la almohada para verle mejor.

-Fue algo nuevo.-se rio-gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Quieres tomar un baño primero? Me gustaría salir a investigar un poco.

-Sí, eso suena bien.-se inclinó para darme un último beso y se levantó.-ah… creo que después buscaré mi ropa.

Sonreí y me retorcí un poco cuando se fue, estirando los músculos que se me hacían de gelatina.

Poco después me invadió una pregunta que no estaba segura de querer responder, aunque tenía que hacerlo y tarde o temprano lo descubriría de todas formas. Estuve a lo menos diez minutos debatiendo conmigo misma. Al final corrí el abrigo de cama con una expiración profunda y casi con rabia, me quedé viendo las sábanas… desvié la mirada al unir cabos con aquel borroso recuerdo, en aquel momento no pude conectar lo que estaba pasando en realidad aunque había tenido después una terrible sospecha que se veía positiva… recordaba a Link gritando palabrotas hasta por las orejas y a la cercanía excesiva de esos hombres que ahora estaban todos muertos… me sentí repentinamente afligida por el no haber podido entregarle a Link lo que había reservado durante toda mi vida para el que fuese mi esposo, me limité a abrazar mis rodillas intentando no sentirme culpable.

-¿Zelda, sucede algo malo?

Me encogí un poco y luego alcé la cabeza sin dejar de cubrirme el cuerpo con piernas y brazos

-No, solo pensaba.-mentí incluso con una sonrisa, pero por su cara no me creyó ni un poquito, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, ignoré su desnudez.

-¿No te ha gustado… he sido demasiado brusco?

-¡Claro que no, sí lo he disfrutado!

-¿Entonces…?

Volví a apoyar la cara en mis rodillas, tras unos segundos de debate apunté con mi mirada a las sábanas blancas.

-No estaba segura de que en realidad hubiese pasado, tengo los días muy borrosos después de lo de mis piernas.

Link comprendió lo que pensaba, supuse, porque me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Lo lamento-dijo realmente afligido-de haber sabido que iban a hacer algo como eso yo no me habría colado solo para intentar rescatarte… quizás así…

-No, no intentes culparte y yo tampoco intentaré culparme a mí misma, ya te dije que sin ti para apoyarme habría muerto, y seguramente tarde o temprano se les iba a ocurrir… yo solo me habría gustado poder… que tú fieras quien…

-Entonces tratemos de dejarlo en el pasado, para mí esta fue nuestra primera vez y punto.

Sonreí y le di un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias, Link.-Cambié mi expresión por una alegre-ahora voy yo a asearme un poco.

-Está bien, mi ángel.

Fue un tiempo verdaderamente irremplazable, ese mes que estuvimos juntos y solos, sin atenciones especiales, como personas normales, sin responsabilidades más que fortalecer nuestro lazo. Salir a cabalgar por el bosque, tocar música juntos frente a un lago, nadar en este, disfrutar del sol balanceándonos en una hamaca, observando las estrellas en el tejado y tomando nuestros cuerpos bastante seguido, descubriendo cada vez cosas nuevas. Link era todo lo que había leído sobre un príncipe azul y con su simpleza que a veces envidiaba le veía lo positivo a todo. Definitivamente un mes único.

Pero las cosas buenas siempre acaban, y el día en que el carruaje volvió por nosotros significó un final y un comienzo. Aunque tuvimos que aguantarnos las caras de resignación.

En el castillo comencé a enseñarle a Link todo lo que tenía que saber y hacer, cuando le agarró el tranquillo a la vida de rey resultó ser un digno ejemplo para cualquiera, siempre imponiendo su estilo que implicaba cosas que yo nunca rechazaba por mi educación, era una alegría poder hacer cosas tan simples como elegir nuestras ropas por la mañana y apagar las velas por la noche. Definitivamente Link hacía de mi vida algo mucho más agradable, incluso cuando teníamos que estar en nuestros tronos siempre se las arreglaba para hallar algo divertido si la situación lo permitía, y de este modo nos pasábamos nuestros ratos ''libres'' aprendiendo a tocar música juntos, o buscando las formas más ingeniosas de molestar a los nobles cuando iban de visita para intentar sacar algún provecho, claro que jamás se dieron cuenta de nuestras intenciones muy bien resguardadas. Link hizo de los guardias, desde los vigías y patrullas hasta los de puestos más elevados, nobles guerreros sumamente diestros en el arte de las armas y del valor, no volví a escuchar críticas sobre lo cobardes que eran algunos de ellos. Además, Link solía salirse con la suya tras… digamos unos aproximados treinta y tres intentos fallidos… hasta que por fin había pillado los límites de Impa, cosa que yo aun no entendía cómo, y lográbamos escaparnos de vez en cuando, cuando la situación lo permitía. En particular le gustaba el día cada dos semanas en el que la población podía ir hasta el salón del trono para plantear inquietudes, solicitudes o lo que se les diese la gana, le encantaba resolver los problemas y era muy bueno en ello, los aldeanos solían tener algunos problemas con temas que yo no conocía tan bien como él, que llegaba incluso a los terrenos de nuestro pueblo cuando se trataba de cosechas y temas relacionados a la vida en el campo. Nadie tuvo nunca una queja sobre él, era un hombre que trataba a todos como sus iguales, siempre con amabilidad y respeto y por tanto lo recibía también.

Una tarde nos encontrábamos sentados frente al gran lago hylia, apreciando los colores del atardecer antes de emprender la vuelta al castillo.

-La luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de la misma moneda.-afirmé como había echo años atrás frente a una vieja amiga y a un espejo.

-Y una no puede existir sin la otra, pero…-dije.

-Desde que estamos juntos…

-Todos los días han sido brillantes.

-Porque la luz siempre encuentra el camino entre la oscuridad, no importa cuanto tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bueno eso a sido todo, ojalá que les haya gustado, la verdad no suelo escribir ficks, sino cosas más largas y a veces desperdicio muchas líneas por los mismo XD traté de que no quedaran cosas tan demás.**

**Solo comentaré el obvio echo de que mi línea de tiempo es un poco freack XD mezclé elementos de varios juegos como ya se dieron cuenta y algunos no están en Twilight princess, como Impa, pero que no podían no estar jajajaj**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, nos dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo cuando comentan.**

**Gracias por leer a todos, me despido hasta el próximo fick.**


End file.
